Sweet Temptations
by DeansAngel77
Summary: When Dani Ellington puts her painful past behind her, she becomes a successful Bakery Chef and opens up the small café she had always dreams about. She focuses on her career and being a good mother to her two kids. But she is blindsided by a handsome man that waltzes his way into her life and she begins to have feelings that she thought died along with her marriage.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is about the Supernatural actors, Jensen and Jared. Due to the respect of their personal lives, all likeness in this regard have been removed. And FYI, the more comments and likes I get, the more I post :)**

She looked out the window of the small building, watching the rain as it fell from the overcast clouds to the ground below. She watched as people ran through the rain, umbrellas of every color of the rainbow, the only thing cheery in this over cast afternoon.

She heard the wind as it blew against the window, sending the rain into bit, making it sound like footsteps on the glass.

She turned her attention from the window to look at her computer screen, the courser blinking; staring at her, scornful of her, her mind was vacant as the screen.

She sighed and leaned back in her chair, rubbing her temples, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on, and she reached into her top drawer and pulled it open. Amidst the paper clips, pens and pencils, she found the small bottle of aspirin. She unscrewed the top and put two in her hand, chasing it down with the bottle of water that set next to her keyboard.

She heard a knock on the door and she turned her head to see one of the cashiers standing in the door way "Ms. Ellington, you have a call on line two. It's your ex."

Dani let out a huge sigh. She was not in the mood for this. She was already behind on the orders that were pouring in. She was the owner of a very popular bake shop called _Sweet Temptations_ and with the upcoming holiday season, she was swamped. And the big fat icing on the cake, her daugher was having trouble in school. This was the last thing she needed.

She smiled at the young woman in the doorway. "Thanks Brittany." She counted to three and picked up the phone, cradling it on her shoulder as she put the cap back on the Tylenol. "Hello Joshua."

"I'm gonna make this short," Joshua Ellington's voice said over the line. His voice sounded hoarse and raspy and she knew it was from him drinking all night again.

Dani prepared herself for the excuse. It was one thing after the other and she knew Joshua was going to cancel on picking up their kids for the weekend again. Since their divorce a year ago, Sophia had gone downhill in school and she knew it was because of his dad. "Joshua, please, don't you dare cancel on her again." She placed her elbow on the dark cherry desk, placing her face in her hands.

"Something came up."

Dani turned in the black chair and looked at her window again to the rain covered scene before her. The trees were swaying heavily with the weight of the wind; this storm was going to be a dozy, maybe even bringing some snow along with it. "I'm sure it did. Let me guess, tall, blond, fake boobs, several oral talents?"

"Jealous much?" Joshua said with a cruel laugh. He always threw it in her face the many girls that paraded in and out of his house, telling her time and time again how he preferred their company than Dani's. "No, I have to go out of town for a business trip. I have to be gone for two weeks."

Dani let out an exasperated sigh. "Joshua. You can't do this to me. I have several orders I have to get done this week, not to mention Thanksgiving coming up, this is my busiest time of the year. I was counting on you taking her this week."

"Not my problem."

She pulled the phone from her ear as she heard the click, than the dial tone. She looked at her watch to see that it was almost time for her to pick up her Sophia from school.

She saved the invoices on her desktop and stood up from the desk. She took off her apron and walked to the coat rack taking her leather coat and slid it over her black skirt and white silk blouse.

She opened the door from her office to see the throng of people in her small bakery and a smile came to her lips. This shop was her pride and joy; it took her five long years of blood sweat and tears to get it to this point. Thanks to the money from the divorce, she was finally able to open up this shop, a dream come true for her

She approached Brittany who was ringing up a customer. Dani buttoned up her coat, tossing her long, honey blond hair over it. "Brittany, I'm going to be gone the rest of the day. Something came up and I have to pick up Sophia from school. I'm on my cell. The Ackles order is due tomorrow, so if you guys can put the finishing touches on it. The orders are on the cork board next to the pantry."

"Sure thing Ms. Ellington."

Her bakery was situated in the heart of downtown Vancouver, an ideal location. Nestled in among the tall skyscrapers, she got a throng of people breaking for lunch. In just a year, her name was spread across the city and she was the one to go to if someone wanted a good cupcake, cookies or other pastry treats.

Bracing against the cold air, she walked the few blocks to the parking garage and she opened the glass double doors and walked down the hallway to where the elevators were located, her high heel boots clicked on the tile as she approached them. She pressed the 3rd floor button and the elevator whisked her up to the parking garage.

As she stepped out of the elevator to the garage, a cold wind greeted her and she tightened her jacket around her as she pressed the alarm key on her key chain.

Several feet down was the sound of a horn and headlights flashed on a blue Range Rover, her newest purchase. This car was her pride and joy, her first ever big buy since her divorce. It had tan leather seats, a sunroof, CD player, complete with all the bells and whistles.

IF only her personal life was just as exciting as her new ride. She spent all her time at her bakery. She loved baking, the only way to bring some exhilaration to her hum drum world. . Baking for her was a release and she poured all she had into her sweets, a talent that clearly shined in her treats. She spent her time between work and her daughter, so dating was out of the question, despite multiple attempts by her best friend, Morgan Powers.

Joshua Ellington had the world at his finger tips. He was the founder of a multibillion dollar company, J.E Productions. It specialized in finding hot new talent for agents in Hollywood. He was behind the findings of the most recent rappers, models and actors. He was tall, dark blonde, had ice blue eyes and very handsome. But most important of all, he was loaded. Even though he was nearing forty, he was very proud to have a trophy girlfriend on his arm, Brianna, not to mention countless models he bedded every chance he could get.

For Josh, picking up women was a cake walk, as they only wanted one thing: a rich, handsome boyfriend, with a hot, fast, car, to take them places and buy them things. His vehicle of chose was a dark blue Aston Martin Vantage Coupe. He had a kid of course, but she lived with their mother and all he had to do was drop her off when he was done with the visits, he didn't need to worry about comfortable transportation. His car was his life, as well as his status. If an opportunity came up, he would just call up his ex wife and cancel. What was she going to do about it?

When he was in Jamaica with a hot Brazilian model, his ex wife surprised him. She changed the locks, left his clothes out on the lawn and hired a lawyer. He had been more than furious at first, but then he realized his fat slob, lazy excuse for a wife would come crawling back to him when she realized she couldn't do any better than him. She couldn't survive on her own; she was too weak, helpless. But she had a good friend on her side that was a lawyer and by the time the divorce was over, the bitch had gained a third of his bank account, as well as the house and half the business. What pissed him off more than anything was with the money; she hired a personal trainer, lost a ton of weight and she opened that damn bakery shop downtown.

Even though she achieved this new found confidence, he still held Sophia over her head, canceling his plans to see her. Today was no different. A hot Swedish model asked him to Barbados and there was no way he was going to pass on this deal. She was worth a lot of money and he had to suck up to her anyway he could.

Joshua strolled into the Starbucks, placing his sunglasses on top of his hair. He walked up to the counter and smiled at the girl behind the register. He was handsome and he knew it and felt a sense of satisfaction as the young girl blushed. She was young, just like he liked them. He flirted with her for a few and ordered his coffee.

As the girl left to make his coffee, he turned around and surveyed the occupants. His gaze caught the stare of a man sitting in the corner of the shop. The man was overweight, the girth of his stomach strained against the blue shirt he was wearing and Josh grimaced at the huge stain on the front of it. The man had thin, balding red hair and his face was beat red. From where he was standing, Josh could see the beads of sweat pop out on the man's forehead. For someone who prided himself in his appearance, the sight of this man turned Josh's stomach.

Josh took the coffee from the girl and strolled over to the table, the man struggled to get up out of the chair. "Mr.."

"Just call me Jake. Terrance, I presume?" He said as he sat across from the man, where the stench of body odor greeted him. "So, any news?"

Terrance Towers took a napkin and wiped the corners of his mouth and sat it on top of his half eaten muffin. He leaned forward and grabbed a brown satchel and set it on the table. "Yes, sir. Got the information right here. These are all the orders."

Josh took a sip of his coffee and sat it on the table and watched as Terrance took out a manila envelope. His eyes looked around the room, making sure no one was watching them. "Excellent." He grabbed the envelope and stuffed it inside his leather jacket. "The tech was able to hack into the system without being detected right?"

He went to get up from the chair, but Terrance cleared his throat. "Yes." He looked Josh in the eye, "I believe you owe me Mr. Ellington, this was very risky doing this. Luckily I had an inside person to help us, but still, it was risky."

Josh sat back in his chair and let out a breath. "Mr. Towers, I paid beforehand. And now you want more?"

Terrance looked around and then leaned in, his belly pushing the table forward. "I think I should be compensated for it. You want to screw her over, I understand that, but where does this leave me? What can't stop me from going to the cops?"

Josh laughed and stood up. "I think I'll be the one to decide that."

"I'll go to the police, I will tell them everything."

Josh's blue eyes turned dark and he leaned forward, placing both his hands on the table, his face an inch from Terrance, trying to ignore the smell of tobacco, onions and alcohol. "Mr. Tower...I think you are forgetting that I am a very rich and powerful man with lots of connection, if you get my drift. If I get word of you going to the cops, I will make sure your family disappears. Got that? You've seen what I've done to that bitch and I won't hesitate to do it to your wife as well."

Terrance's face turned maroon and he opened and closed his mouth. His large fists clenched and clenched. "You wouldn't dare."

Josh gave him a cold smile. "You've seen what I'm capable of. If you value that wife of yours or your kids, I'd quickly lay off." He stood up and straightened his jacket. "Good day Mr. Towers. I am late for a meeting."

Dani arrived at Sacred Heart Private School, a little after three in the afternoon. She parked her car under a huge Oak Tree and made her way to the second floor and walked down the end of the long hallway, her heels clicking on the linoleum, where Sophia's classroom was located. The hallways were lined with garden benches. One just happened to be in between Sophia's class and this was where she waited for her daughter. It was an amazing school that came at a high price, but Dani didn't second guess her daughter education. Thanks to Joshua, she was able to pay the steep tuition, a price she couldn't pay herself.

Sacred Heart was the best in the Vancouver area, a school known for its excellent music program and Sophia loved the school, finding out that her greatest talent was music, which shocked Dani. She knew her way around the dance floor, but a far as being a professional she was far from it. She knew little about Josh's background, he was very secretive about his upbringing, so she had no idea if her son inherited it from him or not.

As she was waiting for the class to let out, she turned her head to look down the hallway and noticed a man making his way down the hall. He was handsome, tall, and muscular, had dark hair that was cut close to his head and dressed simple in a blue and white Polo shirt and jeans. He had on sunglasses, but any woman could tell from his chiseled features that he was very good looking. When Dani looked at his face, she couldn't help but think she had seen him somewhere before. She also noticed the throng of housewives and nannies whispering. Clearly he was someone famous; maybe she had seen him in a movie or somewhere else. As he walked down the corridor, he slid his sunglasses on top of his head, looked right at her and gave her a smile. His eyes were the amazing shade of green.

"Mind if I sit down?" His voice was a little deep something she found incredibly sexy.

"No, not at all," She moved her purse to the side, allowing him to sit down.

"Is this Ms. Henson's room?" The man pointed to the classroom across from them.

"Y...yes it is. Does your child attend here?" She asked.

"My daughter, Jayden. This is my first time picking her up. Usually her mom does this, but she had to go out of town for a family emergency. She just started school here. We lived in LA for a while, but we came up here when my grandfather was sick."He smiled and extended his hand. "Excuse me, where are my manners, I'm Jensen Ackles."

She took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, I'm Dani Ellington."

She realized as she shook his hand, why he was so familiar to her. He had been in her favorite television show, _Smallville._ Now, he was in a hit show that gained popularity in just a few short years.. IF she could recall, she heard through the grapevine he was going through a divorce. Her heart quickly thudded in her chest and she felt her palms began to sweat.

"Do you have a child in Ms. Hanson's room as well?" He asked inquisitively, quickly taking stock of the striking woman sitting beside him. She had a beautiful face, curvaceous body, professionally dressed. As he looked at her hands, he noticed she had no wedding ring on, but he did notice the faint trace of where one had been before.

"My daughter Sophia is." She pointed to the door and nervously tucked her hair behind her ears. She was always flustered in front of men, especially one as good looking as the one sitting next to her. "I've heard my daughter talk about Jayden. I think they play together." She felt as if she was rambling. "What does Jayden think of the school?"

"Se loves it. But the uniform takes some getting used to."

Before Dani could say anything, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey girl, is your phone like broke or something? I've been trying to call you all afternoon."

Dani turned her head to see a woman around her age, curly dark hair, 0dressed in a simple sundress and a clutch purse at her side. She stood up and hugged her best friend, Morgan Powers. "Hey, sorry. I have been so busy."

Morgan laughed and looked at the man sitting next to Dani. "Jensen, good to see you again."

Jensen stood up and hugged the woman. "Morgan. It's been awhile."

Dani looked at Morgan, than Jensen. "You two know each other?"

Morgan tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and laughed, her blue eyes twinkling. "Oh yes. Jensen set me up on a blind date with his friend, "Jared."

Dani looked at the man standing next to Morgan. "I'm sorry for not calling you back, it has been a hell of an afternoon, Josh canceled on me again and I'm in a bind."

Morgan sighed. She had known Dani for 5 years and had been there for the nasty divorce and the events that happened prior to that. She touched her friends shoulder. "Don't worry about that. I can pick up Sopia from school if you want me too." Morgan noticed the way Jensen was looking at her friend and a smile came to her lips. "Listen, Jared is having this get together this weekend at his house, why don't you and Sopia come. God knows you need to relax."

Dani shifted her purse on her shoulder and folded her arms across her chest, a clear sign she was uncomfortable. "I don't know."

Morgan rolled her eyes and looked at Jensen, hooking her thumb towards Dani. "God help us if this one ever learns to relax." Jensen chuckled. She turned her blue eyes back on Dani. "Give it some thought, OK? It would be great to see you."

The sound of kids running into the hallway saved Dani from having to answer her and also from the constant stare of Jensen, which made her very uneasy.

She saw her daughter walk out of the classroom, her book bag over her shoulder talking to a girl er age. She looked up to see Dani and her young face scrunched up into such anger. "Let me guess, Dad bailed again." her blue eyes shown with the hurt she felt. She should be used to her dad bailing on him and his sister, but it still cut deeply.

"I'm sorry baby," Dani said as she hugged her, "He sends his apologizes."

Sopia frowned. "Yeah right .Jayden wanted to know if I can come over and check out her new computer.'

Dani looked at her watch. "I have run some errands." She looked at the girls standing next to Sophia and assumed this was Jayden. She was a smaller version of her father standing next to her."

Jensen cleared his throat, looking at the woman who had captured his attention. "Why don't the girls come over and you can come and pick them up when you are done with your errands?"

"I don't know…"

"Come on Mom, "Sophia pleaded, "She has this really cool Sims game. Please mom?"

Dani looked at her, than Jensen, who had a grin on his handsome face. "Do you have any homework?"

"No Mom," she smiled and kissed her mom on the cheek. It panged Sophia to see her mom so sad all the time and she hated her father for it. "It's the weekend Mom; I can do my homework on Saturday."

Dani studied her daughetrs face for a long time, unable to see her husband in the blue eyes looking back at her. Finally, she let out a sigh. "OK fine. I'll be gone a couple of hours."

Jensen took out a piece of paper from his wallet and took a pen from Jayden and began to scribble on it. He handed the paper to Dani. "This is my address. Take your time."

Dani let out a sigh of defeat and looked down at the address on the piece of paper. "OK. I won't be gone long."

Dani watched as Jensen walked down the hall with Sophia and Jayden in tow. He was as good going as he was coming. It had been a long time since she had been with a man and the very sight of him, brought up some long buried feelings.

She was interrupted by her daydream, when Morgan cleared her throat. "Like what you see?"

Dani's face burned as she quickly tucked the address among her wallet and cell phone inside her purse. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Morgan laughed as they walked down the hall to the kindergarten class. "Sure girl. You were scoping out the menu and Jensen something tasty on it."She patted her friend's shoulder. "Only natural girl, only natural."


	2. Chapter 2

She looked at the address written out on the small paper that she held in her hand and then at the iron wrung gate in front of her car. On the driver's side, next to the gate was an intercom system. She let out a huge breath as she pressed the red button, hearing a buzz.

She jumped out of her skin, when a minute later she heard a click and then the sexy voice come through the speakers. "Hey, let me buzz you in. "

She heard the buzz and then the clank as the huge gate began to roll backwards. She tucked the address back in her purse and turned to look at a little girl with dark blonde hair in the passenger seat. She had her toy monkey, George clutched to her tightly. "We won't be long sweetie."

Gracie didn't say anything as Dani pulled into the driveway. Since Dani and Josh divorced, Gracie hardly said two words and she failed to make any friends in preschool, always keeping to herself.

The house sat back 300 yards from the gate, surrounded by many pine trees. A slight bend led from the gate to the house and when Dani rounded the slight curve, she let out a gasp.

It was a five bedroom, two story Colonial style home and as she pulled up around to the garage, she was in love with it. This was the type of home she had always dreamed about owning. Several huge pine trees lined the driveway and the walkway was lined with a flower bed that she knew would be gorgeous in the spring.

She turned off the engine and unbuckled her seat belt and turned around to look at her daughter. She was holding George tightly to her, her blue eyes wide with wonder. Her beautiful honey blond hair was fashioned in two pigtails, the ends curly.

"We won't be long sweetie, OK?"

Gracie didn't nod, she just clutched the monkey tighter to her as Dani opened the door of her Range Rover and extracted her daughter from the booster seat.

The rain had stopped, but the wind took her breath away as she walked up the flagstone pathway that led to the door.

She sat Gracie on the porch and rang the doorbell, hearing it echo from inside. She heard footsteps and then the locks and the door swung open.

Standing on the other side of the French doors was a short, Mexican woman who was in her 50s. She was a little on the heavy side, but her face registered a grandmotherly way about her and Dani at once felt at ease with her presence.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked with a heavy Spanish accent.

Dani smiled at her, feeling Gracie clutch her legs. "Hi, my daughter Sophia is over here and I've come to pick her up."

"OH, Si," the woman opened the door wider to allow Dani inside, "Please come in. It's cold outside." She shut the door behind Dani.

Dani found her self in a foyer that was lined with a marble floor. To the right of the door was a beautiful cherry oak coat rack and this is where she hung up their coats.

Straight ahead from the door was a fountain that was bronze and the sound of the water flowing into the basin was very relaxing.

"Mr. Ackles is on phone, but he said to bring you on in."

Dani followed the woman through the hallway, noticing several pictures that hung on the wall. She noticed they were of Jensen and a pretty woman and several other family photos. They approached a door and as they walked in, Dani was in awe.

This was the kitchen and a huge island with dark granite stood in the middle of the room. The floor was a dark cherry and the appliances were steel with cherry cabinets. "This is beautiful."

The woman smiled. "May I get you something to drink? Water? Juice?"

"Uh, water for me. Juice for Gracie."

The woman handed them the items. "I just made a fresh batch of chocolate cookies, would you like one?" She bent down to Gracie's level who was hiding behind Dani's legs.

Gracie just nodded and Dani smiled. "I'm sorry, she's really shy."

The woman straightened up and walked over to a cookie jar that was next to the microwave and took out three cookies. "That's OK. I have several grandchildren myself." She handed the cookies to Gracie. "There you go sweetie."

Gracie stepped from behind her mother's legs and gently took the cookies from the Spanish woman. Her blue eyes looked up at her and a smile came across her face. "Thank you", she whispered.

Dani was in shock as she heard her daughter speak and looked at the woman. "That's a first."

The woman pointed to the table in the corner next to a huge bay window that looked out onto the backyard. "Please, make yourself comfortable. I'll tell Mr. Ackles you are here."

As the woman left the kitchen, Dani led Gracie over to the table and they sat down. As her daughter ate the cookies, Dani looked out the window to the lavish back yard.

The house sat on at least an acre of land, complete with a green grass lawn. Several feet from the house, was an all glass building and she could see the pool that was located with in. In the far corner of the yard, was a beautiful Koi pond, complete with a bridge that ran across the water, leading to a beautiful gazebo. Yes, she could see herself having a house like this one day.

Jensen sat in the black leather chair, behind a cherry oak desk, his elbows on the edge, his face in his hands and a phone to his ear. He was trying to get in the conversation with his soon to be ex about the health of her father, but his mind was elsewhere.

Instead, it was on a stunning, 5 foot 3 inch woman, with long, silky honey blond hair and green eyes. Eyes that made him want to stare deeply into them for hours. They were the most unusual shade he had ever seen. They reminded him of clovers. He lifted his head when he heard a knock on the door and his maid, Doris walked inside.

"Carrie, I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Of course you do," she sighed, "So you will send me the money?"

"Yeah. I'll transfer the money over into the account as soon as the bank opens." Without saying goodbye, he put the phone in the cradle and stood up from the desk. "Are you going home?"

"Si, Mr. Ackles. Also, that woman stopped by to pick up Sophia." She smiled at Jensen. "Very pretty that one."

Jensen opened the drawer of his desk and took out an envelope. He walked to the front of it and handed the envelope to Doris. "Your paycheck."

Doris smiled. "Thank you Mr. Ackles. Oh, I made an enchilada casserole. It's in the oven warming; also there is a salad in the fridge."

Jensen kissed her on the cheek. "You are so good to me. Have a great night."

He walked out of the office to the front door and shut it behind him and walked down the hall to the kitchen and stopped, admiring the scene before him.

She was sitting at the kitchen table interacting with a little girl around four. He watched as she tickled the little girl, the way she tipped her head back and let out a laugh. It was a sound he hadn't heard in this house for such a long time. Carrie wasn't the one to let loose and have a good time, her image was too important.

"I hope I didn't keep you too long", he said as he walked into the kitchen.

Dani turned at the sound of the voice to see Jensen walk into the kitchen and she couldn't help but admire him. He was very good looking and they way he filled out that Polo, made her want to see what was underneath. "Oh no, not at all."

Jensen took out a beer, motioning it towards her. "Would you like one?"

She shook her head and stood up from the table. "No, I have a Coke. You have a very beautiful home."

Jensen took the top off the beer, placing it in the trash and leaned up against the island. "Thank you. Would you like a tour?"

She nodded and took a step forward and Jensen noticed a slight limp in her right leg. She noticed this too and her face turned a deep shade of red. She turned to the little girl. "Honey, did you want to come with us?"

The little girl looked at Jensen with big blue eyes and she shyly ducked her head and nodded. She slid off the stool and walked over to Dani, where she wrapped her arms around her legs. Dani looked at Jensen. "She's a little shy. Takes a while to get warmed up to strangers."

Jensen squatted down so he was face to face with the little girl. "Well hey there, mine name's Jensen. What's yours?"

The little girl's eyes got huge and she smiled, lighting up her whole face. "Gracie Marie Ellington." She said in a small voice, "You are my favorite."

Jensen chuckled and stood up, looking at Dani. "So she's a fan huh? What about her mom?"

Dani nervously tucked a hair behind her ear, wishing he would stop looking at her, it was making her so very uncomfortable. "I plead the fifth."

"I see," He winked at Gracie, "So, the tour." He motioned them with his hands, "Right this way please. I'll give you the 10 cent tour," He winked at Gracie, "Worth every penny."

Dani was shocked when Gracie let go of her legs and walked over to Jensen and took his hand as they walked down the hallway. Her daughter was scared to death of men and didn't want anything to do with them, and she had to blame her ex for that one.

Jensen turned his head to see Dani behind them as he led them into a sitting room. A huge bay window sat in front of them, showing a huge oak tree that was in front of the house. A bookshelf and two white leather chairs filled the room. But the masterpiece of the room, was a huge black baby grand piano that sat in the right corner of the room. "This is the study room."

"That is a gorgeous piano," Dani said as she walked towards the piano.

"You play?" Jensen asked as he watched her run her hand along the top.

She turned her head and coyly smiled at him. "I dabble a bit."

"OH really?" He swung his hands towards the piano, "I would love to hear some."

She blushed. "I'm not really that good."

Gracie looked up at Jensen. "My mommies, the best. She has these trophies and stuff."

Jensen laughed. "Well, that just makes me want to hear some." He pointed to the piano. "It won't bite."

Dani looked at her daughter, than at Jensen, who was giving her a crooked smile, a smile that was making her heart pound widely in her chest. This man was so handsome, but she knew she couldn't afford to let herself fall in love again. She quickly stuffed those feelings deep inside of her, locking it in her heart, swearing to never let it out again.

She slowly walked over to the piano, trying not to limp, but her leg was stiff and hurting so bad. She noticed Jensen watching her as she sat down at the piano and she slowly lifted the lid.

Jensen tried not to notice as Dani limped over to the piano, he saw the pain on her face. He could tell she was trying to put on a brave face, that this embarrassed her. He wondered what on earth happened to her. He could tell she was guarded and the fact that her little girl was shy around men, set the wheels turning in his head. That was all whisked out of his head as she began to play a classical song. He watched her as she closed her eyes, her hands flowing over the keys, mesmerizing him. This came natural to her, he could see that. It elicited a feeling deep inside of him, a feeling he hadn't felt in a long, long time.

It took him a minute to realize it was quiet in the study and she was looking at him with her green eyes, a puzzled look on her face. "Was it OK?"

Jensen opened his mouth, than closed it, not sure what to say. He walked over to the piano. "That..that was..wow…"

She blushed. "OH stop, you are just saying that." He was close enough to her, that the smell of his cologne entered her nose. It was a smell that was pure male and every deep female instinct in her was screaming.

"No," He shook his head, "That was beautiful…I never was one for classical music, but you play some more of that I might become a fan."

Dani stared into his green eyes and had to look away. She cleared her throat and stood up from the piano. "Thank you for the tour. It's late and I need to get my kids fed."

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Jensen couldn't stop the words as they fell out of his mouth, "I mean...Doris made some Enchiladas and she always makes way too much for just me and Jayden."

"I don't want to impose."

She felt a tug on her pant leg and she looked down to see Gracie. The little girl had a smile on her face, something she hadn't seen in a long time. Being in this house, had transformed her back to her little girl and she wanted to cry. "Mamma...can we stay please?"

Jensen chuckled. "Well…how you are you gonna turn that one down?"

Dani wanted to be as far away from this man, far away from the feelings he was making her have once again. But she knew she couldn't say no to her daughter, not when she was coming out of her shell. "OK, OK we will stay."

Joshua sat at his desk, his back turned from the doorway, looking out the huge bay window that allowed him to see the massive Oak Tree that had been planted in front of the window. The tree was sagging with the weight of the wind and Josh could see the light snow that fell.

He impatiently drummed his fingers on the arm of the expensive Italian leather chair. He leaned forward a bit and grabbed his cell phone out of the pocket of his jeans and flipped it open. With a long drawn out sigh, he realized there was no signal. He tossed the phone on the desk and put his face in his hands, wondering what was taking so long.

He should have heard something by now; the hack had been in effect for at least an hour now, so why wasn't he hearing anything?

He released his face and stood up from the chair and walked around the cherry desk and began to pace the floor, going in circles around his Egyptian rug.

He had completed a half a circle, when there was a knock on the door and he looked to see Brittany walking in. She was wearing a short black skirt and silver tank top, her bleached hair was pulled up into a pony tail. He glared at her. "Why are you dressed like that?"

She stopped half way into the room, staying as close to the door as she could. Seeing Josh angry like that, she knew what it would lead to and she didn't want to put any fuel on that fire. "We were going out to dinner."

He snuffed at her and walked back to his desk, picking up his phone. "I'm busy. We are gonna have to reschedule."

Brittany watched as he flipped open his phone. "But you promised me. I got reservations to that French restaurant. It takes a month to score those reservations." Tears filled her blue eyes and she blinked them away, the last thing she need was Josh seeing her cry. "You promised me this Josh."

"I said I was busy!" Josh roared as he sat down in his chair, he put his face in his hands, trying to control his anger, "What part of busy do you not get."

"You're just sitting there."

She didn't have time to duck, it happened so fast. Josh grabbed a glass paperweight that Dani had gotten him from Christmas one year, off the desk. It was heavy in his hands as he threw the paper weight at Brittany where it hit her in the leg.

As she hunched over and cried out in pain, he jumped up from the seat and walked to her, grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked her head up. Her eyes shone hate and fear. Fear he loved, he would knock that hate out of her. "What have I told you about sass talking me? Huh?" He leaned into her, his face an inch away, "Don't you ever, EVER second guess me again, you got it?"

She tried not to cry, but the pain in her leg was too great. Hot tears slid down her face. "Y…yes."

The sounds of a musical ring filled the room and Josh let go of her hair and walked over to the desk and picked up the phone and flipped it open to see the words he had been waiting for. "It's done."

"So I have a Coco with Vanilla Chocolate Cream, hold the Coco, correct?"

She heard the chuckle and turned from her sitting point in the sun room of Jensen's house. She had been watching the snow fall from the sky, mesmerized by it. Winter was her favorite time of year, she loved waking up to see new snow, loved how new and virgin it was.

She was thinking back to when Josh would take her and Sophia to the mountains and spend the weekend skiing, which seemed so long ago. But Jensen brought her out of that day dream.

She smiled as Jensen handed her the coffee mug and she inhaled the sweet scent of the coco. She wrapped her hands around the warmth. "Thank you." She took a sip of the Coco, instantly beginning to cough.

Jensen became alarmed and sat his cup on the table and began patting her on the back. "I'm so sorry..was it too much?"

Dani's face was red and she looked at him, a smile on her lips. "My god.."

Jensen chuckled and took a sip of his and grimaced. "I guess I was a little heavy handed on the Bailey's." He watched her as she watched the snow fall. "So, tell me, Dani. You play the piano, what else are you good at?"

That question in all purposes was a very innocent, but the moment it came out of his mouth, Jensen realized how uncomfortable it suddenly had become. She had seemed jumpy around him as it was. Dani got up from the couch, placing her cup on the table. "I really must be going. Thank you again for letting Sophia come over."

"Oh," Jensen sat his mug on the table and walked her to the foyer, where Sophia was helping Gracie with her coat. "I hope you come over again, the girls had a really good time."

"Oh can we mom?" Gracie smiled up at her as she took Jensen's hand. "He has a pool!"

Jensen chuckled as he looked down at Gracie. "You and your mom are welcome here anytime."

"Thank you again," Dani smiled as she reached into her purse and took out a white business card. "If you want to set up another play date, give me a call. I'm out of the office a lot, so you can reach me at my cellphone."

"I will," He opened the door and watched as the family of three walked down the steps to the dark blue Range Rover.

"I like her," Jayden stood next to Jensen as the watched the SUV back out of the driveway. "She's pretty."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, the sky had kept its promise and Dani woke up to find her front yard was covered in snow. She let the white lace curtain fall back into place as she slowly made her way to the bathroom. Along the way, she collected a simple black pair of slacks, a light purple blouse and black suit jacket.

She stood underneath the warm spray, her head on the ceramic tile, her eyes closed and her thoughts on Jensen. She had tossed and turned all night long, trying to figure him out. It had been at least ten years since she dated, so she was a bit rusty. Had he been giving her subtle signs that he was interested? Was he just being nice? Why did she even care?

"Dani? Hey, the girls said I could come on up," Morgan's voice carried through the bedroom, then into the bathroom. "Planning to stay in the shower all day?"

Dani let out a sigh as she leaned down and shut off the water, instantly shivering. She slid the plastic curtain back to see Morgan sitting on the toilet, holding a towel. She reached out and took the lavender colored towel and wrapped it around her body. "What are you doing up so early?"

Morgan smiled, her hazel green eyes shimmering. "Jared asked me to breakfast. Taking me to this awesome restaurant on top of this hill." She stood up from the toliet and walked over to the mirror and checked out her outfit. Her tall slim figure was accented with a pair of black yoga pants, a purple tank top and a black zip up jacket. "Does this look OK?" She leaned into the mirror, took a tub of red lipstick and applied to her full lips.

"More than OK," Dani sighed as she took the band from around her hair, her blonde curls falling along her back.

Morgan smiled and ran her fingers through Dani's hair, smiling at her through the mirror. "So, how did it go with Jensen yesterday? I heard you and the girls stayed for dinner."

Dani was applying blush to her cheek, paused as she looked at the mirror to Morgan."How..how did you hear about that?"

Morgan dapped her lips with a napkin and winked at Dani. "Jensen told Jared. Seems he was a little smitten with you." Morgan turned from the mirror and placed her hips against the counter. "Relax Dani. He's a good looking man who has his eye on you. Be flattered." She looked at her watch. "Oh, I have to go." She kised her on the cheek and smiled. "Let's go out to dinner tonight. Just you and I. Girls night. I'll call my mom, she'd love to watch the girls."

Dani frowned and placed her brushes back into the make up bag. "I don't know Morgan. I have a huge order to fill today, huge party tomorrow."

Morgan put a hand on her friend's hand and sadly smiled. "Dani. You need to just let him go, OK? I understand he's a bastard who should be in jail, but you can't let him do this to you. It's been a year and he still has a huge hold on you. For tonight, let's just forget him. Get drunk and pick up some hotties."

Dani looked at her friend, knowing she could trust her. Morgan was like a sister to her, always able to go to her when things got bad with her and Joshua. She was there for the birth of both her girls, keeping the secret along with Dani. "Ok..you're right."

Morgan smiled and hugged Dani tight. "Great! I'll pick you up at seven!"

"Morning Brittany, Melanie." Dani walked through the bakery walking to towards the back where her office was located. She couldn't help but notice the excited whispers of the two girls as she made her way past them.

Dani walked through the back hallway to her office and stopped when she reached the doorway, shocked at what was waiting for her. Jensen was sitting on the edge of her desk, his arms crossed across his chest as he looked around her office.

"Oh," was the only sound Dani could manage. She was at a loss of words to see the handsome actor sitting on her desk.

Jensen licked his lips as he stood up from the desk. "Hey, the..uh..girls up front said it was fine to come back here and wait for you."

"How..how..did you, uh, find out where I work?" Dani stammered as she walked into her office and around her desk.

Jensen smiled and held up the business card between two fingers. "You gave me your business card."

Dani felt her cheeks grow hot as she realized her blunder. "So, uh, what can I do for you?"

"I actually came to ask if you are busy tonight. Jared and I are throwing this party at this club."

Dani looked at him, her lips formed into a surprised O, as she struggled to think what he just asked her. "OH..uh..I am..sorry, Morgan and I are having this girls night..."

"Oh, yeah right. That's cool to."

Dani was certain she saw a look of disappointment in his green eyes, so she surprised herself by saying. "But I don't see why we can't stop by!"

Jensen flashed one of his heart melting smirks as he leaned over her desk, grabbing a pen that was next to her hand. He made note of the manicured nails with the purple tips, so very sexy. He scribbled on the note pad next to her computer and slid it to her. "The address of the club. I'll leave your name up front.

"I, uh, look forward to seeing you."

Jensen bit his lower lip and winked at her. "Would be nice to see you in something a little less, modest."

Dani was left speechless as Jensen walked out of her office. What the hell did that mean? She grabbed her phone and quickly sent a text to Morgan. "I need some help!"

"This club is off the hook!" Morgan shouted over the loud music, a throng of people dancing in front of them.

Dani was sipping her drink, her eyes scanning the club. She didn't want to admit to anyone, but she was looking for him. She knew ti was a long shot. This club was filled with rabid fans all trying to get a piece of their favorite actor.

"I just don't understand all of this!" Dani yelled next to Morgan. "I mean it's just a show."

Morgan snorted. "Just a show? Really? OK, that's it. I'm coming over on Saturday and we are going to do a marathon. Then, you will never utter those words again. "Oh, I got you this." She slid open her clutch purse and handed Dani an envelope. "Happy Birthday."

"Morgan, my birthday is in April."

"I know that," She chuckled, "But it won't be good then."

Dani cocked her eyebrow as she took the envelope , slid her mainucred nail under the seal, popping it open. A look of confusion over came her as she took out the item. "A plane ticket to Vegas?" She then took out a smaller badge. "Superntatural Convention? What is this?"

"Not just any convention Dani. It's a Supernatural Convention. Four days of Jared, Jensen and all the other cast members. "I got us the Gold package. We get all access!"

Dani looked at the folded up letter to see the schedule of the entire weekend. A frown overcame her face as she saw Jensen's name. "Morgan, this is very awesome..but I can't."

"Come on! It'll be fun! Vegas, a nice hotel, two hot men, one I may or may have not slept with, and drinks! We are two, hot...single women! We own this night! We got Vancouver in the palm of our hand."

Dani picked up her glass, clinking it with Morgan's. "Fuck ya! Screw relationships."

Morgan chuckled and clinked her glass. "To good sex!"

"So, wanna tell me who you're looking for."

Jensen had been sitting at the bar, his body turned to the crowd, his green eyes scanning the crowd. He saw a table full of girls and they were looking at him. He knew they were fans. A group of girls that made it their living to stalk the guys, showing up at movie premiers, clubs, even their families houses.

Jensen loved his fans, but fans like this made him mad. They had private lives and when fans interfered with that, was crossing the line. He felt an arm slip around his shoulders and he turned to see Jared. "Huh?"

Jared chuckled and pointed to the table. "Looks like our regulars are here."

Jensen shrugged and took a healthy sip of his Scotch. "Who knows. Maybe they tagged us with a homing dart or something."

Jared looked at Jensen, sliding into the empty booth next to him. "So..it ain't them..hmm" He stroked his chin, "Let's see.. ..married..ewww..not enough Scotch in the world."

Jensen took another swig of his drink and then almost spit it out as he noticed the two girls walk into the bar. One was brunette, slim and had on a very short spandex dress. Her friend was a little shorter,a strapless red dress with black lace over the top . . "Oh..."

[url= . /d4e65f41b47dc3dddeecc0ec90c04da4/tumblr_mntlrgJb1I1sput2ao1_ ]Dani[/url]

Jared let out a groan. "Oh..my..this nigh just got more interesting."

"Oh wonderful." Morgan sneered as she handed her coat to the checker. "The Portland Five are here."

Dani looked over at the table of five girls. As they waited for their coat ticket, Morgan filled her in on who they were. Stalkers of both Jared and Jensen. The guys joked that they should be FBIs, for they knew ever location the boys would be at.

She took off her black coat, taking the ticket and sliding it into her clutch purse. She followed Morgan through the crowd, glancing at the tables. She wasn't prepared for the jolt she felt when she turned her attention to the bar.

He was standing, his body to her. He was wearing a grey suit, a black shirt underneath. He had a drink in his hand and he was scanning the crowd, laughing at something that a very tall man with long shaggy hair was telling him.

Then, his gaze met hers. His look went from shock, to something else in a matter of seconds. He gave her a sideways smile as she came closer to him, his eyes roaming up her legs, her chest, than her face.

Jensen felt his heart thud in his chest as he saw her, it taking a second to place who she was. This was the most make up he had seen her in. Her green eyes were lined with black eyeliner, grey eye shadow and mascara. Her lips were stained pink. From this far, he could smell her perfume.

"OH my god." Dani thought. "Please don't trip. Make this sexy. Don't make a fool of yourself. "

She held his eyes as she walked closer to him, his smile widening, biting his lower lip. Her heart was a drum in her chest, she was certain he could hear it. She brushed past him, turning her head just a bit to see if he was looking at her. She blushed as she realized he was watching her walk away.

Her legs were jelly as they reached a table in the far corner. She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath, until she sat down. It came out in a whoosh.

"Holy crap!" Morgan giggled. "Did you see that look on his face! He was fucking eatin crow!" She raised her hand. "High five sister."

Dain gave Morgan a high five and shifted into her seat and laughed. "Someone pick up his jaw off the floor. My god..but doesn't he look fuckin hot!"

Morgan looked behind Dani and the color drained from her face. "Uh..Dani.""

"I just might go to that convention. Oh my god! I have to see what's under that suit." She noticed the look on her face and whipped around. When she did, her heart stopped.

Standing behind her was Jensen and the very tall man. From the look on his face, she knew he had just heard every word. She groaned. How could this night get any worse?

Dani wanted to crawl under the table as soon as she realized Jensen had been standing behind her the entire time. Her cheeks were hot from embarrassment.

Jensen chuckled. "Well..thank you."

She smiled sheepishly. "I am sorry..I have a few of these in me and I have diarrhea of the mouth."

He looked at her glass to see it was empty. "So, can I buy you another one?"

Dani quickly got up from the chair. "Um..yeah sure."

She walked up to the bar, Jensen behind her. He put his empty glass on the bar. "Hey, can I get another Scotch and for this beautiful lady.."

"Penis Colda." As soon as the word came out of her mouth, she wanted to die.

The bar tender had Jensen his glass in his hand and just looked at Dani. "Uh..excuse me?"

Dani gave him an embarrassed smile. "And make it a stiff one?"

Jensen took out his wallet and handed the bar tender his credit card. "Keep an open tab?"

"Sure thing. " He handed Jensen his drink and winked at Dani. "And for you m'lady."

Dani wanted to die. She took the Pina Colda from the bartender. "thanks."

Jensen watched her as she thoughtfully sipped on her drink. "So..Jared told me that Morgan got you guys tickets to the convention coming up. Are you gonna come?"

Dani shrugged and looked over to where Morgan and Jared were chatting, looking very cozy with each other. "I don't know. I haven't made up my mind."

"So what will?"

"Huh?" She turned to face him.

"What will make up your mind?"

"I..I don't know." She shifted her gaze over to the table where the Portland Five were glaring at her. One in particular. A black haired girl that was a little on the heavy side.

Jensen noticed Dani looking over at the table and they way the black haired girl shot her daggers. " you are worried about them..don't be..they are harmless."

"I have a lot going on that month..lots of orders.."

"Well, that's a shame. I was hoping to run into you."

Dani turned her head and looked at Jensen giving him a small smile. "Maybe..we will see."


	4. Chapter 4

"OK, so we've got popcorn, chocolate, wine and season one!" Morgan sat the bowl of popcorn that was topped with several different types of chocolates and a wine bottle under her arm. She handed Dani a full glass of wine, while she opened up her phone. "Wow..he's on tonight. Look."

Dani tore her eyes off of the television, and Jensen's gorgeous green eyes, to see that Morgan was holding up her phone, showing she was on Twitter. "Who?" She grabbed a handful of popcorn, popping a few kernels into her mouth.

"Jensen."

Dani snorted and put her gaze back on Jensen, letting out a slow sigh. "Probably not him. Just some crazy fan."

Morgan shrugged. "Would be nice to see." She held out her phone at arms length and smiled at the screen. "Smile Dani."Dani sighed and held up her glass of wine and pursed her lips into a kiss. "Hanging out with my girl. Some wine, junk food and two hot men on our screen. There." Morgan hit send and sat her phone on the table. "We'll see if he responds."

They were a few minutes into the show, when Dain heard her phone vibrate. She looked at Morgan who had a curious look on her face, then at her vibrating screen. It was a text, from an unknown number.

"Well.." Morgan bumped her friend, "See who its from." She took a sip of her wine while she watched Dani reach for her phone. "Who is it?"

A smile came across Dani's face as she saw the words. "I guess we are doing the same thing. I'm live tweeting the show." Just as she read the last line, her phone vibrated again and a picture of him came across the screen. He was leaning back on the couch, a beanie on his head and a smile. " **Just in case you were doubting if its really me."**

"Holy shit!" Morgan breathed as she looked over Danis shoulder to see the text.

"What do I say?" Dani was beginning to panic as she realized what was happening here. Jensen was very clear about his meaning. Why else would he have text her phone instead of just answering her on the page?

"Ask him what he's doing," Morgan took a healthy sip of her wine as she giggled. "This is freakin' awesome."

" **Watching the new episode of Supernatural and live tweeting**." Dani read back, "Man, sounds like he's busy."

"No,' Morgan shook her head as she placed her wine on the table, "No, he's feeling you out. Ask him if he'd like some company."

"Are you crazy!" Dani hissed as she looked at Morgan. "I have the girls.."

"Come on! You know i"ll watch the little rug rats while you get laid."

"Monica!" Dani hissed. "I'm not going to go over there to sleep with him!"

"And why not?" Monica sighed. "Girl, it's been a year. A YEAR! You seriously need some earth shattering sex. God knows Joshua wasn't the world's contender." Morgan pointed to the phone. "You have a hot ass man texting you, flirting with you. Fuck Josh...fuck him. He's an asshole. "

Dani let out a sigh, knowing Morgan was right. It was time for her to let go of Joshua. Let go of the physical, emotional and verbal abuse. What scared her more than anything, was letting Jensen see that part of her past. She was afraid he would view her as weak for taking it as long as she did.

When she hit send, her heart doubled its beats. What if he didn't answer? What if he said no? Five minutes passed and Dani closed her eyes. "He's not answering back. I shouldn't have sent that. Damn it Morgan."

Morgan chuckled as she felt her phone vibrate. She slid it out of the pocket of her jeans. "Oh my god," She began to laugh. "Listen to this. It's from Jared. So, just got a call from Jensen asking if I could watch Jayden for him. Any idea what for?"

"OH my god," Dani groaned as she leaned forward and put her face in her hands. "He thinks its a booty call. I am so stupid."

Morgan shook her head. "Would that be so bad?" She looked down at her screen and wrote. "Funny, I have to watch the two rug rats..want to come over here?"

"Ewww," Dani looked up from her phone, still waiting for Jensen's text. "Not in my house."

"Relax," Morgan winked. "We'll use the guest bed room." She hooked her finger over her shoulder and pointed down the darkened hall.

Dani jumped when she heard her phone vibrate. She pressed the envelope to see what he wrote. **"I would love some company. But this is over in like 15 minutes. Want to join me for dinner?"**

Dani blew out a breath, relieved that she wouldn't be meeting him at his house. "OF course I would. Give me an hour?"

 **"** **I'll pick you up. Thanks gorgeous."**

Dani threw the phone on the table and quickly stood up, yanking Monica off the couch. "We have an hour! I don't have a thing to wear."

Monica chuckled as she followed Dani up the stairs, the wine glass in her hand. "Relax girl. Go jump in the shower, I'll pick you out something to wear."

Dani twisted her blond hair up into a bun, wrapping a tie around the ends as she quickly turned on the shower.

Dani slowly paced back and forth in front of her full length mirror, wondering if this was the right choice. "I don't know Monica," Dani sighed as she turned to the right, studying her outfit. It was a sleeveless black dress that skimmed the top of her thighs, black, high heeled ankle boots accentuated her long legs.

Monica looked up from the magazine she was reading and smiled. "Are you kidding me? It looks gorgeous." She threw the magazine down and walked over to the closet. A few minutes later, she had selected a grey coat that matched the length of her dress. From downstairs, came the musical tones of Dani's doorbell. "OK, that's him! Stay here. Wait five minutes and then come down the stairs."

"why can't I just meet him at the door?" Dani sighed as she put in a pair of black dangling ear rings.

"Want to build up the illusion. Five minutes."

Morgan bounded down the stairs as she saw the silhouette of him against the frosted glass. She opened the door and smiled. "Hi Jensen." Her eyes swept the dark blue shirt, the black jacket, skin hugging dark jeans and black boots. "Dani's still up stairs, come on in."

"Thanks."

They walked through the hallway that led to the back part of the condo, where the living room was located. It was very cheery, he noticed as he looked around the room. A pale yellows as on the walls, red curtains on the glass door that led out to the back yard. Countless pictures of Dani and the two girls were in frames placed along the room. It told Jensen what she valued more in this world, her girls.

"Hi."

He turned from the fireplace mantle, a picture of Dani and Gracie in his hands, to see her standing near the couch. His eyes swept up her bare legs, to the hem of her dress, taking a minute to see the curves of her hips, up to her face. "Hi." He placed the picture on the mantle and awkwardly walked up to her. He wasn't sure if he should hug her, shake her hand or kiss her cheek. So, he opted for the hug.

It was brief, but he brought back the smell of her on his shirt. "SO, uh, we ready?"

Monica smiled as she held the door open for the two of them. "Have fun! Stay out as late as you want! I have the bakery tomorrow, so you can sleep in." She gave Dani a wink as she closed the doors behind her. She closed her eyes and let out a breath. "Please let this go good tonight, Lord. She needs it."

"Thank you again for dinner," Dani smiled as Jensen's dark blue Camaro pulled in front of her condo, "I had a really great time."

Jensen smiled as he looked over at her. "Thank you for the company. But, I have to know something."

"What's that?" Dani felt her heart stop as he flashed her a smile.

"So, are you a Dean girl, or a Sam girl?"

The question took Dani by suprise and she blinked at Jensen for a few seconds, before finally getting it. She felt her cheeks grow hot as she ducked her head down to look at her hands. "Oh, I..uh...guess a Dean girl."

The over head light came on as Jensen opened his door, run around the front and grabbed her door right as Dani opened it. "That's the right answer." He smiled as he extended his hand, helping her out of the car.

"OH, so I won, huh?" She chuckled as she almost tripped over the crack in the sidewalk as they made their way to the front step of her condo. "What's my prize?"

"Hmmm..." Jensen looked up at the porch light as it sudendly clicked off, darkening the porch. "I leave tomorrow evening, so why don't you have breakfast with me tomorrow? Maybe you can take me to the airport, spend the day together."

"I...I would love that." Dani smiled as she approached the door and turned around to face him. "Thank you again."

Jensen bit his lower lip as he stared into her eyes for a few heartbeats, then down to her lips. He slid his hand around the back of her neck as he slowly brought her face into his.

The kiss was light, just a small peck, but it was enough to make Dani shiver. "I should be the one thank you," Jensen leaned back to see the flush on her cheeks. "Night Dani."

"Night," She let out a sigh as she opened the door to the condo and shut the door. She placed her back against the wood, trying to give her heart a few seconds to stop hammering away in her chest. She placed a hand to her chest, to feel the powerful drum against the palm of her hands. The kiss had only lasted a few seconds, but it sent her into such a tizzy.

She shrugged off her coat and placed it over the coat rack and made her way into the living room.

"Dani?" Morgan tore her lips from Sam's, popped her head over the couch as she noticed her friend standing by the couch, a strange smile on her face. "Is everything OK?"

"Hmm?" She moved her eyes from the door to see Morgan and Jared on the couch, both of their hair messed up around their heads. Morgan's lip stick was smeared. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Jared chuckled as he grabbed Morgan around the waist and threw her back on the couch. "Looks like things went very well."

Morgan let out sigh as Jared nibbled on her neck. She wove her hands through his long, thick hair. "Let's end the night like that."


	5. Chapter 5

The man stood in the shadows of the garage, his gaze on the two story condo in front of him. He watched as the dark blue Camaro pulled to the curb and stop. He watched as the man got out of car and helped the woman out of the car.

His fists clenched as he watched that man lean in and kiss the woman, feeling anger course through his body. That bitch was going to be his again. As Joshua watched Jensen pull away from the condo, he swore that Dani would be his again. He would knock that bitch off her pedestal and have no choice but to come running back to him. This time, he would teach her a much harder lesson.

* * *

The annoying vibration interrupted her dream and Dani let out long sigh. She rolled over on her back and felt for the phone that was somewhere on her nightstand. "Son of a bitch," She flipped open the phone, threw a hand over her eyes. "Dammit Morgan. I was having this awesome dream."

 **You need to come down to the bakery right now Dani.**

The panic in her friends voice made Dani sit up from the bed as she threw the covers off of her and stumbled to the dresser, trying to kick the bed sheets from around her ankles. "What's wrong Morgan?" She whisked the tee shirt off of her body as she quickly replaced it with a blue sweater, a black pair of leggings and black Ugg boots.

"Something really bad, just get here as quick as you can!"

Dani forgot all about the planned breakfast with Jensen as she peeled out of the driveway, her heart in her throat. That bakery was her lively hood, the only income she had in order to support her girls. If something had happened to it, she was screwed.

She let out a quick breath as she turned down the street, to see that her bakery was still standing, so no fire. A long line was out the door as she managed to squeeze her way in and come face to face with mayhem.

"Monica" Dani pulled up the door and slid under the bar as she saw Monica trying to talk to an angry customer. "What's going on?"

Monica looked at Dani, panic in her toffee colored eyes. "There is no record of our orders anywhere! Everyone in here are looking for their orders!"

Dani put a hand to her stomach as she quickly ran down to her office, opening up her lap top. She frantically searched her drive for the invoice order, feeling icy fear worm its way into her stomach. "Oh, no, no no," Dani whispered as she shook her head. "Son of a bitch!"

"Dani?"

Dani lifted her head to see Jensen was standing in the doorway, concern on his face. She blinked back the tears and realized why he was there. "I'm so sorry. I didn't call you...Morgan called me this morning, frantic. All my orders are gone! I don't know what to do," She sighed as she placed a hand on her hips, looking at her computer. "I know you had this whole day planned and this happened. I"m sorry."

"What can I do to help?"

Dani looked up to see the smile on his face and it took her back a second. He wasn't mad at her for ruining the plans he had. "You're plane leaves..."

"It got pushed up till nine. I've got all day," He slid her a sideways smile.

"You don't want to spend your day in a bakery."

"I like cupcakes, so, it'd be cool to see how you do it. Where do you want me?"

Dani tilted her head as she looked at him, trying to figure him out. Was he just being nice to get in her pants? Seemed a little far fetch to go this far. "Uh...can you work the register with Morgan?"

Jensen followed her to the front fo the shop where the display case of cupcakes were. She was standing next to him and she smelled so good. Vanilla and Lavender. He wanted to close his eyes and take in the scent. "It's simple really. Everything is labeled." She reached over him and handed him a sheet. "This is all our cupcakes." She ran her finger down the list. "Our specials this month are the Red Velvet and the Death by Chocolate." She smiled at him. "Are you sure about this? I can call a temp agency or something."

"Can't be that hard."

She walked to the coat rack and took off a black apron. "Umm...here." She handed it to him.

Jensen laughed. "I think pink's my color." He took off his leather jacket and tied the apron around him. "OK. So..let's do this."

* * *

"Thank you again for your patience." Dani shut the door behind the last customer and slid the lock. The last hour, the crowds had died down, so she sent everyone home. Morgan picked up the girls from school and took them to her house. She turned to see Jensen putting the apron back on the rack. "I must say. You impressed me. Such a fast learner."

Jensen laughed. "Well..I had a good teacher."

She walked to the counter and walked behind, grabbing two mugs. "Would you like some coffee?"

"I would love some."

She handed him the mugs and the coffee pot and they walked over to the window table and sat down. She smiled as she saw the snow coming down. Her smile fell as she thought back to the countless times her and Nana would sit in her sun porch, watching the snow come down, sipping on coco.

"Hey, you OK?" Jensen noticed the sadness on her face, the tears in her eyes.

She wrapped her hands around her mug and looked down at the brown liquid, savoring the warmth. "Yeah. This time of year makes me miss my Nana."

Jensen reached out and touched her hand. "Your grandmother?"

Dani felt her bottom lip tremble. "She raised me when my mom died when I was just a little girl. I have no clue who my father is. So, Nana took me in. I was just eight years old, but she raised me like I was her own daughter. Five years ago, she was placed in a nursing home for the beginning states of Alzheimer. This time of year was always her favorite.." She paused as her voice broke. She blushed as she realized Jensen was staring at her. "I'm sorry. That was a little bit to much information, huh?"

"Oh honey." He slid out of his seat and sat next to the one beside her, holding her. "I'm so sorry."

Dani buried her face into his chest, taking in his smell. "I don't know what to do Jensen. I'm trying to be so strong. But it's killing me inside. She's like my mom. You know. She raised me. She's always been there for me. I can't loose her. " She broke off and began to sob.

"I know it hard. I know. But don't' dwell on the future. Take stock of right now. Make these next few months the best."

Dani sighed and raised her head, wiping the tears. "Thank you Jensen. Thank you for today. Times like today, make me realize that there are some nice guys out there."

Jensen looked into her eyes, feeling him self being pulled towards her. He lifted her chin up with his finger and placed his lips on hers, sliding his tongue deep into her mouth.

The sound that came out of her mouth, was half groan, half whimper as she slid her hands around the back of his neck, locking him in place.

He ran his hand down her back, softly massaging the muscles as he tasted her, nibbled her lips and groaning as she kissed him hard.

She was out of breath as he placed his hands on her waist, lifting her up a bit. She straddled his waist, her legs on either side of his, her black skirt sliding up just a bit.

Her hands were on his chest, massaging the hard muscles as he kissed her neck. He nipped the soft skin, hearing her whimper. He had his hands on her small waist, holding her in place. Her bottom was placed on his groin and god did she feel so good. As her tongue swept into his mouth, her hips slowly moved in circles against the hardening bulge.

Dean let out a groan as he heard his phone going off and broke the kiss. Dani's legs were still wrapped around his waist as he answered the phone. "Hey..no..yeah...I'll, uh come pick you up." He sighed as he turned off the phone. "I'm sorry, that was Jared."

Dani cleared her throat as she slid off the table, pushing her skirt down her legs. "Thank you again."

Jensen let out a sigh as he placed his lips on hers opening his mouth against hers as his slid his tongue inside her mouth. She moaned against his mouth as the kiss deepened. "Come to Vegas. It's going to be a long five months if I don't get to see you in a month."

"OK," She breathed out as she followed him to the door, took another minute to kiss him goodbye, then shut the door behind him. As she went to pulled down the blinds from the windows, she noticed a black SUV with dark tinted windows parked across the street. It was the type of car that Joshua loved to drive. She took a second to let the anxiety over come her and then she shut the blinds. She would be damned if she let Joshua ruin her endorphin.


	6. Chapter 6

A week had passed since Jensen left, but Dani hardly had time to dwell on the fact that he wasn't around. The life of her business was on the line, the deleted invoices hurt the bakery and customers were canceling on them every day.

On the tenth day of his departure, Dani arrived at the bakery to see a white van parked near the curb. When she walked into the bakery, she saw a man sitting at the table in a white button up shirt and a briefcase in front of him.

"Who is that?" Dani slid on the apron as she eyed the man, looking at Morgan, then the man.

"He said he's from some IT company."

"I didn't call him," Dani pushed through the small door and approached the man. "Hi, is there something I can help you with?"

The man looked up and smiled, pushed back his hair and extended his hand. "Hi, I'm James. I'm from Shavlik Technologies. I'm here to put a secure firewall on you computers."

"Wait,' Dani held up her hand. "I didn't call you."

"No m'am. The order was from Jensen. He and I go way back. He called me up yesterday and asked if I could do you this favor."

Dani took the invoice from the man and looked at it, her face scrunching into a frown. "I can't expect this. This..is..way too much."

James smiled as he rose from the table, grabbing his briefcase. "Let me tell you something about Jensen. When he goes out of his way for someone, it's about the best compliment you can get. My advice, except it." He winked at Dani as he pointed to the back end of the bakery. "Office this way?"

* * *

With a huge sigh, she sunk into the still water, bubbles surrounding her. Pink toenails peeked above the water, moving in time to the music The radio, placed on the counter, was playing a song and she was lightly singing along.

The aroma, vanilla and lavender, filled the bathroom, the steam of the water rising up into the small bathroom, clouding the mirror. She placed her head on the edge of the tub, sinking further under the water.

She reached for the wine glass that was perched near her head and thoughtfully took a sip. Today had been a very strange day. From the IT guy showing up, to the strange text she had received from Jensen. Be available at nine.

She had no idea what on earth that meant, but a quick peek at her phone, told her she wouldn't have to wait that much longer.

She laid her head on the back of the tub, letting the warmth and the sweet aroma lull her into a state of relaxation.

She jumped and lifted her head up and noticed the water was now lukewarm and the candle was almost out. With a groan, she looked at her phone to see it was ten o'clock. With a panic, she must have missed Jensen's call. She looked through her recent calls and realized he hadn't called.

She stepped out of the tub, grabbed a fluffy purple towel, wrapped it around her body and pulled the plug for the tub. She blew out the rest of the candle, grabbed her empty wine glass and the half full bottle and walked into her bedroom.

She selected a silky purple nightgown, filled her glass with the wine and snuggled into her bed. As she sat the glass on the nightstand, her phone vibrated: **You there?**

Dani quickly grabbed her phone and smiled. "Yes, I'm here. Thank you again for that IT guy. He was awesome and it meant so much. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I owe you more than just breakfast."

Dani stared at the ceiling after sending the message. Maybe she shouldn't have texted him. Was she rushing? The worst part of her current romantic situation, was that she doubted everything she did. Within minutes, the phone rang in her hands. It was Jensen.

"I'm sorry, I'm late. Shooting went long."

"You must be exhausted, You didn't have to call." Dani sank deep into her pillows, glad he had. She wanted to hear his voice.

"I got your message. You're very welcome. I'd do anything for you, you know.".And I did want to call. I need to hear your voice before I fall asleep." Jensen said. Dani lay there, exhilarated. She had never had anyone talk to her like he did.

"Yeah, I'm glad you did." Dani said softly. She wasn't sure what to say, this was all to new. "IT was greatly appreciated."

"It was nothing, really." Jensen said as he sat in the back of the secured vehicle that his insurance company demanded he take to and from the set, for his own protection. He leaned his head back, and slouched down in the seat. Jared was sitting to his right, looking out the window, pretending not to hear.

"What are you doing right now?"

"It's going to be that type of a call, is it?" Dani wanted to suck the words back in as they trickled out, barely believing what she's just said. She's never flirted with a man like that before. Damn you sexy Jensen and damn you wine!

"It could be," Jensen turned his head to see that Jared had finally put the ear buds into his ear and turn up his music. He had such a profound bond with Jared, that the two seemed to read each others mind. He had just been thinking he wished Jared wasn't listening. "Answer the question."

"I'm lying in bed. Where are you?" Dani's voice sounded so innocent.

"I'm in the back of a black sedan, almost to the hotel. What are you doing in bed?"

"I just got out of the tub, so I uh, decided to go to bed and drink the reset of my wine. And think of you." Dani stumbled over her words, feeling her cheeks burn with embarrassment. She was so bad at the whole flirting thing.

Jensen smiled to himself. She was thinking about him. "Sounds like a fantastic evening. I wish I was there with you."

There was a long silence as Danin absorbed the moment. How had this happened? She wasn't from talking to him about the filming to sexual innuendos in the middle of the night. For most people ti probably monumentally slow and harmless. Dani, however, started to doubt if she was ready for this.

"Dani?"

"What?"

"What're you wearing?" Silence again. Jensen was grinning.

"Why?" Dani's voice cracked in almost a whisper.

"I want to picture you while we talk." Jensen made it sound to innocent, so simple.

"I'm wearing a blue tank top and blue cotton pants with teddy bears on them," Dani lied, trying to describe something safe.

"That..that sounds really sexy." Jensen teased, knowing she wasn't being truthful.

"Are you kidding me? I just described the least attractive thing I could think of." Dani laughed. Jensen started laughing right along with her. God, Jensen thought, does this feel so good, so right. Since he was not with her and filming everyday, Jensen was a little taken back on how much he thought of her. With his type of lifestyle, would it even work? But hearing her voice, he knew he'd like to at least see where this would go.

"I knew it! Hey Dani, hold on a second. "Jensen had arrived home and he cradled the phone to his chest as he fist bumped Jared. He hit the code on the security panel near the front door and walked into his bedroom.

Dani could hear the strange noises coming from the phone. "What are you doing?"

"I just got home. I'm in my bedroom getting change." Jensen was so matter of fact about it. Dani's jaw dropped. Why was he teasing her like this?

"What are you wearing then?" Dani teased right back.

"Nothing."

Damn it! Dani thought to herself, as she picked up her lower jaw and imagined what he currently looked like. He just did it again. Dani was speechless.

"Okay, blue and green plaid boxer briefs. I'm gonna lay down on my bed, now. Your turn, and you have to tell the truth this time."

Dani remained quiet for a moment. She continued to fight the image of him naked that was presently burning into he brain. It brought a huge grin to her face. As she went to speak, the other line on her phone beeped.

"Jensen, can you give me a minute?" She clicked over to look at the number on her call display. It was Joshua. She decided to let it go to her voicemail. She clicked back over. "Sorry about that."

"How many late night callers do you have?

"Ha, ha. Some are the type that you don't want to talk about."

Jensen could sense her hesitation and he had to know, he had to ask. "Dani, what happened between you and your ex husband?"

Dani let out a tired sigh as she placed a hand along her face. "That, Jensen is another story. And I don't think you want to hear it."

"So, tell me what you are wearing." Jensen wanted her to open up to him, feel comfortable to talk about anything. The added imagery wouldn't hurt either. There was a long pause on the phone. Then he heard her clear her throat.

"I"m wearing a purple, silk night-gown" Dani said soflty. She normally didn't like feeling that vulnerable, but with Jensen, it felt invigorating. Especially when she heard him suck in his breath and let out a breathless moan.

"How long is it?" Jensen leaned against the headboard of his ed with one arm behind his head, and closed his eyes. He smiled contently while he waited for an answer, feeling the heat spread between his legs, making his boxers feel a little bit smaller.

"Short, it stops above the knees." A tingle started in her lower addomen and down between her legs as she heard his breathless moan.

"Mmm, what does the top look like?" Jensen's smile grew bigger.

Dani moaned. What was she doing? From the sounds over the other line, she could only imagine wht Jensen was doing. "It's a deep V with thin straps."

Jensen loved the sounds she was making. He was picturing her incredible breasts under the silk night gown. "That sounds beautiful." Jensen let out a deep, husky moan. "Any lace?"

"A little, around the middle, just below my umm..just above my waist" Dani spoke softly.

Jensen had a prefect, sexy image in his mind. He deiced to let her off the hook, for a bit. "Perfect. Now we can talk. So, are you coming to Vegas next week?"

Dani laughed. Was he stopping this for his good or hers? "You're nuts, you know that, right?"

"I'm only crazy about one thing at the moment. Do I get to see you next week? Say yes, and I'll fly you out on Friday."

"Jensen...the bakery.."

"Is in good hands, "Jensen smiled over the phone. "I got it covered."

"Jensen..."

"No more Excuses Ms. Ellington. I'll have a car pick you up Friday. I'll text you the flight information."

Dani giggled again. She wasn't sure what he was planning, but she loved talking to him, just the same. He had this way of bringing her out of her shell, like no one else. The spend the next hour talking. She was really looking forward to Vegas. When they hung up, they both fell asleep with images unlike any they'd had before. They couldn't help it. Their dreams were erotic. They both knew they could no longer stick to the plan.

"


	7. Chapter 7

Dani arrived at her at the bakery that morning with a refreshed attitude. What ever thought of Jensen Ackles that preoccupied her mind the night before, had been shoved to the back of her head, no matter how delicious they were. While she slept, his charming smile had been burned into her brain, images of his good looks and muscular physique played like a movie in her mind. For the first time in a year, nightmares didn't plaque her dreams.

Today, she had a job to do, and needed to focus. I f she was leaving the office in four days, she had to get things organized. Her mother was flying up from Austin Texas to watch the girls. Despite her complaints to Morgan, Dani was actually pretty excited. This had been her first tip, alone, in years. Just her, Morgan and a gorgeous man with green eyes.

"Good morning, Dani," Morgan looked up when she heard the bell above the door to see her best friend walk inside the bakery. Her cheeks were pink from the cold, but there was a suspicious twinkle in her blue green eyes. She knew about the long awaited phone call from Jensen, so she knew with that look in her friends eyes, it went well. "Did you have a good evening?"

'It was fine." She noticed the look on Morgan's face, like she was trying to hid something. "OK, out with it. What's gone wrong? What aren't you telling me?" Dani asked as they walked down the hallway to where her office was located.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

Dani opened her office door and entered, dismissing her suspicions. On the desk sat a huge flower arrangement of white flowers, small daisies, roses and carnations. It was beautiful. She pulled out the card, not recognizing the writing. The card simply read.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening. Can't wait to see you Friday.

How did he know that she loved white flowers? Dani slowly turned around to find Morgan in the doorway. Dani finally understood her odd behavior.

"OK, Morgan what the hell is going on ?

Morgan grinned as she shut the office door further and walked over to the desk. She gently ran her finger along the tops of the white roses. "Did you know that a white rose means, I'm thinking of you?"

"Morgan," Dani sighed as she plopped down in her chair. She groaned as she placed her elbows on the wood and buried her face into her hands. "What do I do?"

"Have an awesome weekend, that's what you do. Spend that entire weekend with that beautiful specimen of a man. Hey, after work, why don't we go shopping!"

Dani sighed as she slowly nodded in agreement. She looked at the flowers again. Was every woman in her life man crazy? What did it have to be this man? Dani shook her thoughts from her head as she cued up her invoices, lightly tapping her finger nail on the wood. She let out a defeated sigh as she realized this month, they had even fewer.

Sure she had money coming in from Joshua, but it was just enough to spend on the two girls. He had deliberately calculated to the penny what the girls needed, making it a point to leave Dani nothing. That was OK, she was living just fine on her own. She was determined to make this work.

But, she wasn't going to even think of Joshua this weekend. No, instead, she was going to enjoy the company of a gorgeous man, with an incredibly sexy smile and voice.

"So, Morgan tells me you're meeting a guy this weekend?"

Dani looked up from her dresser drawer to see an older woman in a pair of crisp tan slacks and a pink sweater. Although 20 years older than her, the resemblance between mother and daughter was uncanny. Dani braced herself for the barrage of questions that would come from Carol. Her mother always was over protective of her choice in men.

Dani selected a mix of sweaters and tank tops, knowing it was going to be hotter in Vegas. She placed them in her suitcase, trying to find something to do. She opted for refolding a pair of pants. "He, uh, is Sophia's friends father. We met at her school."

"Oh, so is he married?"

"Divorced, mom. Really?"

"Oh honey, "Carol walked into the room and began taking out clothes for Dani. "I worry about you. I know this divorce was hard on you. But, I saw what you went through with Joshua." Carol watched her daughter fold a pair of socks. "Does Jensen know about your marriage to him?"

"No," Dani sighed as she threw in a pair of shorts. "And I'm not going to burden him with it."

"He has a right to know."

"Know what mom?" Dani angrily shut the lid of the suitcase, "That I was abused by my own husband? That..that he threw me down a flight of stairs when I tried to leave him. What on earth would he think about that? Probably send me home."

"Listen Danicka," Carol grabbed her daughter's hands. "Listen to me. From what Morgan has told me about this guy, he sounds like he's a keeper. But you need to be honest with yourself and with him. He has a right to know. If you want him in your life, he needs to know."

Dani heard her phone vibrate and frowned when she noticed it was from Joshua. When she had told him she would be out of town for a week, he cussed her out. Called her a whore and an unfit number. He threatened taking her to court, to try and prove she was an unfit mother.

"Don't let him put this doubts in your head, Danicka. You know he loves doing that."

Dani looked at her phone and slid the ignore button, dumping him into voice mail. She jumped as she heard Sophia's excited yell from downstairs.

"Mom! There's a limo downstairs!"

When Dani made it downstairs, a man dressed in a black suit and hat was standing near the door. "Ms. Ellington?"

"Yes..yes that's me."

"I"m hear to take you to the airport. Are those your bags?" He pointed behind her to where a carry on and a large bag were sitting near the steps. He grabbed them while Dani was saying goodbye to her mom and her girls, not really knowing what was in store for her.

Whens he walked outside, she noticed a very big man standing near the ar. He had on a black shirt that strained against his large chest, she guessed he had to be about six foot four and three hundred pounds of muscle. He intimidated her.

He didn't say a word to her as he opened the door and she slid into the leather seats. When he shut the door, he turned to her. "I will be accompanying you to the airport as well as taking you to Los Angeles."

"Wait?" Dani felt her heart thudding in her chest. "I..I thought we were going to Vegas?"

The man chuckled as he looked at her. "Well, Jensen is in L.A filming right now. They don't leave for Vegas for a few more days. Relax. L.A. is nice and warm. Better than this crud."

"My..my name is Dani."

"Nice to finally meet you Dani. Cliff .I'm Jensen's security team. Guy won't stop talking about you." He winked at her as he leaned back into the seats and took out his walkie talkie and told somebody on the other line that the package had been picked up.

"Package?"

Cliff chuckled as he placed the hand held device back into his pocket. "Just in case someone's listening. Don't give out names over the radio. There are some crazies out there."

Dani fell silent as the car approached the turn off for the airport, feeling something was going on. The first thing that bothered her was Cliff. He was Jensen's bodyguard, then why was he here with her instead of Jensen?

The approached the terminal drop off and Dani was prepared for the limo to stop, but it kept on going up the ramp. She turned to Cliff to see that he was on his phone, so she turned back to the window. The limo pulled out of the parking garage and she noticed it was now heading to a terminal tucked in the back of the airport. A few years away, sat a white jet plane, it's engines roaring.

Her door popped open and a hand snaked into the back seat, along with a face. "Hey."

Dani felt her heart thud in her chest as she saw the familiar green eyes. "W..what are you doing here?" She hesitated then slid her hand into his a he helped her out of the limo. That's when she saw Jared wave to her as he walked up the steps and into the plane.

"You were so tired last night, that you didn't get what I said. I came home last night. We have to fly out to L.A for the first weekend of Supernatural, then to Vegas. So, I arranged it with Morgan to get you to spend some time with me. She'll join us in Vegas on Thursday." He smiled at her as he offered his arm. "So, Danicka. Are you ready?"

Was she ready? Was she able to let herself go and enjoy this man? As she slid her arm into his and he held her close, she realized, that yes, she was ready. For him.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, are you ready for the big talk?"

Dani slid back the curtain of the window and smiled as she saw the lighted skyline of Los Angeles. The convention ended up being in the Hyatt and she was thrilled to see her room. Jensen couldn't be on the same floor as her, so she was a little bummed. That all changed when she saw her room.

"I don't know Morgan. I mean, my mom is kind of right, but I'm so afraid that he'll think of me differently."

"I highly doubt that. Now, I'm getting off, so you can." She chuckled as she heard Dani's protest and shut the phone off.

She scrolled through her texts and found Jensen. She hovered over the keys, then finally typed. "Hey, I need to talk to you." She got up from the bed and walked out onto the balcony, feeling the warm breeze as she sat on the patio chair.

"Hey, I've got an hour. Have an interview. I'll be down in ten." Came the reply ten minutes later.

She sat the phone down on the table and she waited. It wasn't five minutes later, when she heard the soft knock on the door.

"Hey, everything OK?" Jensen stepped into the room as she shut the door behind him. He grabbed her around the waist as he pulled her into him. His arms wrapped around her upper back as his nose buried into her hair. "Hmm..I've been waiting for this." He kissed the side of her head, her cheek, the side of her jaw and then settled on her lips.  
Five minutes later, Dani pulled back struggling for breath, her lips swollen from his kisses. She let out a shaky breath as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Dani?" Jensen slowly sat down next to her as he took her hand. "What's the matter?"

"There is something you need to know, about me," Dani began looking down at their hands laced together. With a shaky breath, she took her hand and slowly moved the hem up her right leg.

Jensen looked down to see a ragged pink scar that started at the top of her knee and ended near her hip. He took his finger and slowly traced the puckered flesh. He looked up to gaze into her eyes. "What happened?"

"My, uh, ex husband," Her breath was taken from her as Jensen continued the slow movement up and down her flesh. "I tried to leave him. He uh, wasn't very nice. At first, the jealousy was very flattering, but when it began to get physical.." She let out a breath as she turned to look at him, his face just an inch from hers. "I was afraid you'd think less of me."

"Hmmm.." He smiled as he leaned in and kissed her, sliding his tongue deep into her mouth. He slowly laid her down on the bed, his heavy body on top of hers as he massaged her body with his hands.

"Shit," Jensen broke the kiss as he heard his phone vibrate. With Dani's legs still wrapped around his waist, he cradled the phone between his shoulder and cheek as she began to kiss his neck. "Hey, J, yeah..yeah.." He closed his eyes as she lightly nipped his Adams apple. "Give me like five minutes...no..I swear I'm not." He chuckled as Jared said something over the line. "Gross. See you in a minute."

He hung up the phone and kissed her again, moving his lower half into hers. "Dammit, I want you...to come..up to my room..later..and we'll finish this.' Jensen smiled as he kissed her. Dani walked him to the door and when she opened it, Jensen turned from the hallway, took her in her arms and planted another long, sensual kiss. He broke the kiss as he placed his mouth next to her ear. The combination of his musky smell and the hot breath on her skin, made her shier. "I want to end this night with you, naked in my bed." He smiled against her ear as he felt her body trembling.

Jensen walked to the elevator, a huge smile on his face. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he didn't see the woman with the blonde wig. She was standing next to the potted plant that was placed between the two elevators. As she watched Jensen, step into the car, she took out her phone and waited for the answer. "So, it's confirmed. Appears Dani is here with him."

*******  
Joshua stormed into his home and slammed the door. He walked straight to his liquior cabinet and poured himself a stiff drink of scotch. He threw back the first glass before the ice could even had an effect and poured another. That bitch! His stomach turned as he thought of the sight of her kissing that man.

He looked at himself in the decorative mirror that hung above the wet bar. She'd stolen his kids. Yeah, he told his kids what kind of woman their mom really was, but he'd only spoken the truth as far as he was concerned. He was pissed off when he went to see Sophia and Gracie and how they wouldn't shup up about Jensen. How funny he was and how much fun that all had together. It was like he didn't even exist.

When they had divorced, the judge had given Dani almost everything she wanted and didn't even listen to him.

In reality, he only wanted her back to prove a point. Nobody leaves Joshua Ellington. He was the one in control. Dan was the one that needed to be reminded of that.

He turned from the wet bar as he heard his phone vibrate and walked over to see he had another text. "Do you want me to send the picures in?"

Joshua felt his body shake with rage as he looked over at the picture up on his laptop. "Yes." He typed as he threw his phone on the table. Like a caged animal, he paced back and forth, feeling his anger growing.

He turned around when he heard the door open. He saw Brittany walk in, her hands full of high end retail bags. Joshau could tell she had been shopping.

"Hey baby, get everything done?" She asked sweetly.

"Where have you been?" He snapped at her, looking at the bags in her hand.

"I was shopping for the cruise next week."

Joshua looked at her, feeling his anger growing. He threw the glass in the wet bar sink and stomped over to Brittany. He ripped the bags out of her hand and tossed them aside.

He raised his hand and with a loud smack, struck the side of her cheek. 'You stupid bitch! The bitch is raking me over the coals and you're out shopping! Are you fucking kidding me!"

Brittany held the side of her head, feeling tears run down her cheek. "Don't yell at me!" She bent down to pick up the bags, when her face exploded in pains as she fell to the floor. She looked up and saw Joshua standing over the top of her, his blue eyes dark with his rage.

"Don't you ever talk like that to me again."

Brittany lay down on the carpet of the living room and cried. It was the second time this week that he had hit her out of anger. He had slapped her so hard, her face was still stinging. For the first time since she started the affair, she wondered if she had made a big mistake.

******

"Come on in," Jensen smiled as he opened the door, pleased to se Dani in a strapless blue sundress. He pointed to his chest. "I'm on the phone, can you give me five minutes?"

Dani nodded as she walked into the suite, amazed at the view. It was on the 20th floor and had a better view of the entire Los Angeles skyline, at this time of night, it was breath taking. It was simply decorated, but lavish. The living quarters stretched out before her. It had a large black couch, flat screen television about the fireplace and an entire wall that was glass. This is where Jensen had slid open the patio door and stepped outside and with a click, closed it behind him. She was a little curious as to who was on the phone. She could see Jensen pacing back and forth behind the glass, clearly agitated about something.

She turned away from the patio to see a bottle of champagne chilling on the talbe, the top open and two half full glasses sitting next to it. She walked over and grabbed on glass and began to sip hers. She walked around the room, looking at every angle of the skyline. She stopped in front of one of the windows and thoughtfully sipped.

In the reflection, she saw Jensen walking up behind her. She closed her eyes as she felt his arms slip around her waist and leaned in, his lips soft on the side of her neck. "Hmmm..you look amazing." He closed his eyes as he placed his nose into her hair, taking in the flowery scent. "Sweetheart, turn around." When she did, he raised her chink to look her in the eye. When he had walked up to her, she had a sad look on her face. " What's bothering you?"

Dani sighed as she looked at the beautiful gentleman that stood in front of her. She knew deep down inside, he meant every word he said to her. But her old fears crept in, bringing anxiety to the surface. She knew the next tour would be the bedroom.

"Yes, just getting rid of some ghosts." Dani whispered. "So, show me the rest of suite?" Dani tried to move, but Jensen stopped her.

"Not so fast sweetheart. What ghosts? Did Joshua say something?"

He had. As she was getting ready to meet Jensen, he had called her cell phone. He was pissed that she was away for the week, leaving her kids with her mom. He reminded her how unsatisfied with her in every way and his new girlfriend was more of a woman that Dani would have ever been. Now, she was second guessing about being with Jensen. What if he felt the same way? What if he never saw her again because she was terrible in bed. Her anxiety went up a few notches.

"Can we not talk about him?"

Jensen knew there was something on her mind. He decided to take another approach. "How how about some more champagne, some music and a fire?"

Dani sighed as he took her empty glass. "That sounds great."

Jensen refilled her glass, took her hand and walked to where the couch was located. He handed her the champagne, then walked over to the gas fireplace and cued up some music, grabbed the bottle of champagne and joined her on the sofa. Jensen grabbed his glass then pulled her legs to cross his. As they sat there drinking, he stroked her legs. Dani started to relax. The say quiet, listening to the music for a few minutes."

"Feeling better?"

"I'm just a little nervous," Dani nodded, taking a huge sip of her champagne.

"About what?" Jensen laid his head back on the sofa and turned to look at her, seeing the blush rise along her face.

"You, me, alone in your suite." Dani smiled. "This afternoon, I didn't want you to stop. Now, I'm not sure what I want." Dani moved to get up, but Jensen wouldn't let go of her legs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jensen took her glass and put it on the table along with his. "Dani, we'll take things as slow as you want. I know it's been a struggle. I just couldn't wait anymore."

"But here you are, still waiting." Dani touched the side of his face as she spoke.

"I'm OK with kissing, the occasional grope. It'll feel like high school all over again."

He leaned toward her, pulling her close, his lips gently brushing hers. Within seconds, Dani was feeing that now familar hot sensation that only he created. The kiss quickly grew more intense, hungry. Slow, gentle exploring kisses, tasted the sweetness of her lips. Jensen's hands slid up her leg to her thigh. Dani sighed as he felt her silky, smooth skin. His tongues caressed her lips before moving down her neck, and across the soft skin of her shoulder. He held her tightly with one arm, his hand moving further up her thigh until he hit the edge of her dress.

"You're so soft," The words vibrated against her skin.

With her hands shaking, Dani began to unbutton his shirt. She was in uncharted terrority, but decided to go with her instincts. She slid her hands into his shirt, touching the smooth, tight muscles of his chest. Her teeth nibbled on his ear, making him groan. Her hand explored lower to the rippling muscles of his hard abs. Dani could already fell his erection pressing against her thigh, making her dizzy with need. Her hand splayed across his chest as the other reached the side of his neck, opening the shirt wider. This time, it was Jensen that moaned.

"We've got to stop baby," Jensen groaned as he stopped kissing her. "I can't keep this up much longer.'

Dani looked him in the eye, and decided to leave her ghosts behind her. Joshua wasn't going to have power over her again. She wanted to be with Jensen, wanted his hands on her body. Suddenly, she knew they would be great together. Maybe it was the moan from him when she touched his skin, but she wasn't worried anymore. This man wanted her and she wanted him.

"I..I don't want you to stop."

Jensen looked at her for what seemed like years. For the first time, he was the nervous one. He dind't want to rush things, but hew as finding it hard to contain his lust for the luschious being that sat in his lap. "Dani.." She put her finger against his lips to stop him from talking.

"Where did you want to end up tonight, Jensen?"

"You mean naked in my..."

"Take me to your bed, Jensen."

Jensen felt a shiver run through his body as she spoke his name. He smiled, half groaning, half sighing in relief. He'd waited for her to say those words. He pulled her close to him again, capturing her mouth harder. His hand moved up under the edge of her dress to the top of her thigh, feeling the puckered flesh against his palms. Dani leaned back as his mouth trailed down her neck again and made its way to the cleavage that peeked out for his enjoyment. His tongue traced the curve of each breast. Dani whimpered with pleasure, moving closer to Jensen. Their hands were everywhere, exploring each other's bodies, Dani's heart was pounding. Her breath was short. Every nerve on her body was tingling. She'd never felt more alive.

"Dani, are you sure?"

Dani gazed back at him, her eyes clouded with a lustful fog. With a shy smile, she nodded. "Please."

Jensen helped her up from the sofa. He took her hand and guieder her to the bedroom. Dani entered first. It was a large bedroom with black furniture. A king size bed sat in the center of the room. She could hear the same music playing. Jensen dimmed the lights, then guided her to the edge of his bed. They stood there staring into each others eyes. Jensen kissed her, cupping her face with his hands.

"You're shaking." He bit his lips with a sexy grin. "I love that I do that to you."

Dani blushed as she raised her hands to his shirt. He took her hands in his, assisting her with the buttons. When they finished, Dani smiled, scanning his body , her finger trailing its way down the middle of his smooth chest to his belt. Her fingers traced around his hard pec, to the strange tattoo that was stenciled in the skin.

"You like?" He teased. Dani gave him a timid nod. "My turn."

He reached behind her and slowly lowered the zipper of her dress, gently sliding it down over her curvaceous body to reveal the purple lingerie underneath. Jense stopped for a moment to take in the sight of the bustier and matching lace thong. Her stomach showed the signs of her being a mother twice, but he didn't care. She was still beautiful to him. He took his finger and lightly traced the scars along her lower stomach.

The lace underwear fit perfectly across the curve of her hips and highlighted her stomach. The corset top fit liked a second skin, pushing her beautiful, full breasts to the point that it was about to bulge out over the top. The lace was so sheer, her could see right through it. Her breathing was shallow and shaky. Jensen could see a slight blush wash across her face. He knew she was nervous, fighting every instinct to cover up. Why wasn't he saying anything?

"You take my breath away," He whispered.

Jensen grabbed Dani, folding her into his arms. There was no stopping him now. His lips found her mouth and neck, kissing her madly, engulfed with the this intense need to cress every part of her body. He didn't care about the slight pouch that made up her lower abdomen, or the stretch marks. That's what made her into this gorgeous creature. His hand cupped her breast through the thin lace. Dani breathed in sharply. Jensen loved the sounds she made when he touched her.

Dani pulled his shirt off, moving her hands back to the belt on his pants. It had been awhile she she'd done this, but it came away easily. Soon, she was standing there with hit hanging from her hand like a whip. When she lowered his zipper, his pants dropped tot he floor as her hands moved to his form fitting boxer briefs. Her shy hands grazed against his arousal When she moved them away, Jensen placed her hands against him.

"This is how much I want you."

Her hand slid inside the cotton and wrapped her fingers around him, he groaned, plunging his tongue deeper into her mouth. She was stunned at his size, wondering if it was going to work. As she slowly stoked the length of him, she prepared herself for him, knowing he'd be as gently as he ever was.

Jensen lifed Dani into his arms and stepped towards the bed. He placed her near the middle, crawling to the bed beside her, kissing her, probing her mouth softly with this tongue. Dan's mind was reeling, unable to think or see straight. His kiss seemed to pull every fear or doubt from her body. She couldn't remember what had held her back. The only thought going through her head, was being with him, having him inside of her.

Jensen's hands moved up her back and unfastened the corset top. He growled playfully when her breasts burst of the lace restraint. Dani closed her eyes, her back arched as he kissed her. As his lips traveled down to her ample breast, his hands found the lace edge of her underwear. His tongue raced the outline of each rosy peak before taking her in his mouth. He teased her, sucked, urging the nipple to its fullest height. Dani took a sharp breath, as his fingers moved below the lace and touched her. He stroked her gently, kissing her stomach, licking the edge of her navel.

"Oh Jen.." She moaned, pushing her hips upwards, seeking his touch.

Jensen sat up in bed and looked at her. Her face was flushed, her eyes sparkled against the dim light in his bedroom. He leaned down and kissed her leg. His hands and lips traveled up her thighs, making sure to not miss an inch of her soft skin. One finger hooked her lace panties as his lips caressed her hip. When his fingers found the moist soft flesh between her tanned thighs, he slowly eased a finger inside of her, while his tongue licked a nipple. Dani whispered his name so quietly, it was almost not heard. Her skin was so ready, so alert, she felt every touch run straight through her body like a thousand lighting bolts. Jensen slowly inched back up her body with his mouth, while adding a second finger to her already wet, warm, welcoming center. He took this time exploring her body, months of explicit fantasy finally becoming reality. There was on way he was rushing this.

"Dani," He whispered, kissing her neck gently. "are you alright?"

Dani nodded, arching her hips towards the probing fingers. "I'm..more...than alright." Dani smiled as she struggled to speak.

Jensen moved to his knees as he pushed her legs further apart. He knelt between her thighs and carefully lowered himself. Dani curled one leg around his as her fingers slid up his back. Jensen sighed as he felt her body wrap around his. Her skin felt like velvet against his. She touched his face with one hand.

"It's OK, don't stop," She moaned

Jensen started into her eyes. "I've wanted you the moment I saw you."

Their limbs entwined, lost in paradise, no longer two bodies but one exploring entity.

"Look at me baby doll"

Her eyes met his as he guided himself into her warm, moist threshold, slowly inch by inch. The slick skin opened allowing him to claim every part of her body. He loved the feeling of being inside of her , caused him to groan again. He took his time, making sure he didn't hurt her.

"Damn you feel incredible."

She was so tiny, so tight against him, but they fit perfectly. Almost like a key to the most incredible treasure. Slowly, Jensen began to rock his hips, sliding out then back in deeper with each trust.

"Oh yes."

Her hips cradled his as he thrust himself inside her, faster. He delved deeper into her, with every rhythmic push of his hips taking her higher and higher towers their final climax. Dani's nails dug into his back as their bodied exploded in ecstasy. Calling out his name,louder than before, she shuddered, her body gently squeezing his, pushing him over the edge to his own release. He growled her name, his muscles hard as stone as he pulsated within her. He kissed her fondly, struggling to recover, gasping for breath.

"You Okay?" Jensen kissed her on the forehead.

"Uh huh, " Dani giggle. She slowly moved her finger along the tattoo on his chest and around the pentagram. His body was stunning and for the first time since they had met, she had given her self permission to explore every inch of it.

"I'm sorry."

Dani propped herself to look at him. "Why on earth are you sorry?

"I hurt you, I promised..."

"I"m find, "Dani giggled. I"ts been a while and you come far more equipped."

"Mmhmmmm, I impressed you ,did I?" He teased her

"Every minute of everyday since we met."

Dani looked up at him and Jensen seized the moment to capture her mouth. "You know you're trouble, don't you?" I may never let you leave now that i have you here." Dani giggled as his breath danced across her lips. Jensen touched her breast, moving one hand to explore lower.


	9. Chapter 9

Just You

She's warm. That was the first sensation that she felt. The second, she was very sore between the legs . Her eyes fluttered open and a blurry image came into view. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and a smile slid on her face.

Jensen's face was turned to her, his mouth slightly open. The left side of his face was squished into the pillow, his arms underneath it, supporting it. She slowly took her finger and traced the contours of his face. The moved over his chin, tracing the small cleft, her lips lightly skimmed the fullness of his bottom lip and she giggled as his face screwed up, crinkling his nose. He sighed and his eyes fluttered open.

Jensen blinked a few times not believing he was staring into a field of clovers. No, those weren't clovers. They were eyes. His left lip curled up into a smirk as she moved her face into his. Her soft lips brushed against his. He rolled over onto her side, cupping her face in his hands. His mouth opened against hers, his tongue sweeping across her bottom lip. He snagged her bottom lip with his teeth and lightly tugged. His right hand moved up her bare leg, touching the hem of the shorts she was wearing.

Her bottom half pressed onto him, her ankle hooking over his hip. While the kiss deepened, his hand rubbed up and down her hip, his fingers moving across her lower stomach. She gasped, feeling the tingles in her lower extremities as his finger lightly moved over her belly. Instincts kicked in and Dani arched her body backwards.

His mouth moved from her mouth, capturing the creamy whiteness of her throat. His teeth nipped the skin, his tongue soothing the tender place. He repeated this, moving up her neck, his teeth grabbing hold of her ear. His breath was hot as his hands grabbed the flesh of her bottom, squeezing it, kneading the muscles. He pushed her tighter into her, as his mouth found hers again.

He rolled over onto his back, bringing her on top of him, her body pressed into his. They were chest to chest as they kissed, her hips finding their rhythm. She moaned as she found his hardness, rubbing her lower body onto it, feeling licks of desire ignite in her body.

Jensen sighed and placed his face into her hair, breathing her in. God, did he miss this. "Hmm...Dani." His voice was husky with his passion. He slid his hands down her body, grabbing her hips. He moved her against his hardness, whimpers coming from her mouth.  
He swallowed her cries as he moved her fast on him, her body tensed. She raised her head and looked into his eyes, seeing them darken with his passion. She moved her hand up his arm and disappeared under the sleeve of his shirt. She bit her bottom lip and her eyes fluttered into the back of her head as she came with a loud groan.  
Jensen took her and slowly rolled her over onto her back, pushing the white tank top up her stomach. . He pushed the tank top up over her chest. With a groan, he took a nipple into his mouth, his teeth raking.

She arched up, giving him better access. His hand slid down between them as he slid down his pants. She ran her hands up and down his bare chest and then hooked in the waist band . They kissed some more as she slid the cotton over his muscular ass, her hands grabbing the firm flesh. He moved his hips against her, a moan escaping his lips.

Several minutes later, they were both undressed and joined as one. He lifted her left leg over his hip as he slowly moved his hips into hers, moaning against her mouth.

He sat up, bringing her on top of him, sliding her legs around his waist. He kissed her breast as she placed her hand on his thighs, arching her body to his mouth. It didn't take long for them to both find a motion together, their bodies moving in sync. She moved her lips on him as he thrust his hips upwards. Loud moans echoed in the bedroom as they hit the peak at the same time.

He let out a sigh as he he kept his arms around her waist, keeping her close to him. Dani arranged her legs, wrapping them around his waist. He looked down to see the long scar on her right leg. He took his finger and slowly moved it up and down the puckered flesh.  
"What happened?"

Dani shook her head and looked down at his palm as hit moved up and down her leg. "You don't want to hear it Jensen. You'll think differently of me."

'Hey," Jensen took his hand, cupped her chin and forced her head to look at him. "There is nothing, and I mean nothing, that will ever change the way I feel about you, okay?" He smirked as he leaned int to kiss her. "So, why don't I,' He ran his hands up and down her back, "Go call room service, order us some breakfast," She sighed as he kissed her neck, lightly nipping the skin. "I don't have to be at the convention for a few more hours. Perfect for us to talk, sound good?"

Dani sighed as she felt him grow inside of her. "Yes...but...ahhh...but this feels more amazing." She rolled her hips, making him groan. "Who needs food, right?"

*******

"So, how was last night?"

Jensen looked up from his schedule to see Jared looking at him, a goofy grin on his face. "Forget it dude, I'm not talking to you about that."

Jared laughed as he plopped down on the sofa, grabbed a football that was lying near his feet and began to toss the ball, then caught it. "No big deal. I just got the scoop from Morgan. She uh, just got off the phone with Dani."

Jensen looked up from the paper and watched his friend. "What?" He wasn't mad, just a little curious as to what Dani talked about. "Did...did she say what they talked about?"  
"Your..uh...talents." Jared caught the ball one last time and reached into his pocket to grab his phone. "OH, and she also told me that this is going around. She hadn't told Dani, but she wanted you to know about it."

Jensen tossed the paper on the table and walked over to the couch and grabbed the phone. When he looked down at the phone, he let out a hiss.

The picture was when he had gone to Dani's room,they were kissing in the hallway. Under the picture was a caption. Supernatural star, Jensen Ackles, was seeing kissing an unknown woman in the same hotel room he is staying in. Source close to the actor has informed us that Jensen, newly divorced, had been having an affair the last year of his marriage to actress, Carrie Monroe. The couple divorced last spring and share a child together.

"Son of a bitch."

*******

She placed her foot on the edge of the bed and pulled the zipper up on her black riding boots. A short, denim skirt and a plaid shirt hung open revealing a white tank top underneath, the ends tied above her belly button. She had done a lot of research on these Supernatural Conventions and found that fans tend to dress up like the actors. So, Dani came up with this idea, feeling it would be prefect for the photo op.

She heard a light knock on the door and she walked to the door and opened it, to see Cliff.  
"Dani, Jensen has personally asked that I escort you downstairs."

"OH...ok," Dani was confused as she grabbed her phone and the VIP badge, sliding it over her neck. It was a little odd that Jensen sent Cliff to come get her.

She was quiet as Cliff led her to the elevator, pressed the lobby button, making the door slid shut.

"IS..is everything OK?" Dani finally asked.

"Just precaution." Cliff was quiet as he stood near the door, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the numbers tick down.

When they entered the lobby, Cliff led her down a long hallway that connected the conference center to the hotel. This, was a whole new world. Dozens of fans were walking around and waiting for the panels. Cliff led her down the hallway and she noticed that as she passed by, several girls were looking at her. Dani could of sworn she could hear the low whispers and some even pointed at her.

A long Que stood wound itself out of a room and down the hallway. She got some strange looks as she was escorted to the back of the line. Without saying a word, Cliff left her there standing by herself.

As the line slowly inched its way forward, Dan took out her phone and texted Morgan. "Something it up Morgan. Getting strange looks."

Whens she looked up at her phone, to girls who were very much younger than her, had their heads together and glancing over in Dani's direction. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but she heard one of them whisper.

"That's got to be her. Did you see Cliff escort her over here? I mean, he is Jensen's bodyguard."

Dani felt her cheeks burn as she quickly took out her phone and acted like she was busy. The stares and whisperers were staring to get to her. She felt the knot in her stomach, coming to the conclusion that maybe this hadn't been such a good idea.

However when she stepped into the large conference room and saw him behind the screen, an odd emotion over came her.

That man, who was currently posing with a fan, had been with her last night and this morning. Practically all these women dreamed of being with either of the actors, but she actually had the bragging rights. As she slowly moved towards the screen, she scolded herself with that unfamiliar feeling.

One last person remained before it was her turn. Jensen looked over at her, a small smile on his face as he looked her up and down. He shook his head as he posed with the last fan.

"Hey, come here." He growled as he pulled her into a hug. "You look sexy as hell."

Dani chuckled and pulled back from his embrace. She put her hands on her hips and looked down at her outfit. "Thanks! I did some research on what a Dean girl might wear" She winked at him as she felt another pair of arms slid around her waist.

Jared placed his chin on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "I must thank you for putting my friend here in an incredible mood."

"That's actually a perfect pose," The photographer pointed at Jensen. "Act like your mad."  
After the picture was taken, Jensen pulled her into a hug and kissed the side of her head. "I want to take you out tonight. This wraps up around four and I don't have to be anywhere until 12."

Dani smiled as she moved our of her arms. "Are we actually gonna eat this time." She winked at him as she was ushered out of the conference room.

******

Dani had a couple of hours to kill before the panel started, so she went shopping. She tried to reach Morgan again, but all she got was a voice mail. She was on her own for this. She chose a dress for that night's dinner and made it back to the conference room just as the lights were turned off.

She excused herself as she made her way down to her seat, sitting next to a blond girl. "Hi."

The girl turned her head and smiled, extending her hand. "Hey. Let me guess, Dean girl."

Dani laughed as she sat down in the seat, tucking her purse underneath the chair. "Yeah. You?"

The girl winked and pointed at the screen.. "Sam." She extended her hand. "Hi, Emily Valentine. First time?"

"Yeah," Dani paused as she looked up at the screen to see Jensen's face.

"Welcome." Emily turned back to the stage as a man bounded into the centre, a microphone in his hand.

She filled Dani in about the panel, that the guys come on out and take questions from the audience.

Dani didn't have to wait long as both Jared and Jensen came on stage as the crowd exploded in screams. She wasn't sure if it was from the beer she had for lunch, or what, but she decided to have a little fun with him. See if he was that good of an actor.  
She took out her phone and typed. "So, I went shopping today.'

Jared was sitting on the stool, with Jensen to his left, when he felt his phone vibrate. He pushed on the screen to see the text. When he looked up from his phone and saw Dani sitting in the first row, a smile on her face. He wanted to respond, but he had to do this panel. For forty minutes, as he talked to the crowd, he had images in his head.

Emily bumped Dani and pointed to the side of the stage. "Before the panel, about 20 fans are selected to ask questions to the guys."

As Jared was addressing a question to him, Dani felt her phone vibrate. She looked down and smiled. "What did you buy?"

Instead of typing it, she accessed her phone and found the picture she took of herself wearing the dress. She had been hesitant on buying something so short, but she moved out of her comfort zone. She looked up to see Jensen looking at his phone, a huge smile on his face.

"Yes, this uh, question is for Jensen," A woman stood near the stage, a hat on her head and a high pitched voice. "I Heard through the grapevine that you do some singing, is that right?"

Jensen smiled as the crowd screamed and he chuckled. "Y'all don't want to hear me sing."

"Yes we do!" A voice called through the crowd."

"Actually," Jared smiled as he stood up from the stool and walked to the curtains behind him. "I think you shouldn't let your fans down, am I right?" He smiled as he turned around with a guitar in his hands.

Jensen chuckled and took the guitar from Jared, setting it in his lap. "Why do I think this is a set up?" He adjusted the instrument in his lap and began to play through some chords. "Hmmm...what should I play?"

"Crazy Love!"

Jensen laughed and pointed to the side of the stage at a girl dressed as Castiel. "Great song..hmm..." He paused and then began to softly play an intro. "I came up with this one." He looked up at the guitar at Dani and winked at her. "I believe in your strength, though I understand you felt alone, because when you need a friend there's no one strong to fall back on and your past will still burden you." He looked up from the guitar and opened his eyes to look at Dani."but I'll hold you through the pain. so in the end its not just you, with your memories and your scars fall on me if you ever forget how beautiful you are."

Dani felt her heart thudding in her chest as she looked around the audience and realized that most of them were looking in her direction. She felt a lurch in her stomach as she frantically felt under her seat, feeling her lungs screaming for air. Her breaths became ragged as her hands began to shake as she grabbed her purse, making her way through the aisle and quickly walked down the long aisle, feeling eyes on her.

She moved past tow men standing near the doors and pushed open the door. With a gasp, she stumbled into the brightly lit hallway.

She struggled for breath as she placed her hand on the wall and bent her head down, trying to take in a breath. She felt an arm take hers and she was led across the hallway to a room. She stumbled into the room, gasps echoing around the room. Her vision began to get blurry and her vision tunnel. Black spots erupted behind her eyes and her knees buckled, sending her to the carpet. Before her head could smack the ground, a pair of arms slid around her waist, gently guiding her to the floor.

*****

She opened her eyes, staring up at a white ceiling, something soft was under hear head. She blinked a few times to see she was in the same room she had been led into.  
"Dani?"

She turned her head to see the woman who had asked Jensen a question, the hat now off her head, letting Dani see the chocolate curls. "Morgan?" She raised her heard to see that she was lying across several chairs. She swung her legs over and placed them on the floor. She noticed, standing by the door, was Cliff. She sighed and placed her face into her hands. It had been several months since she last had her anxiety attack that the she had ignored the signs. "So, that's why you didn't answer your phone?"

Morgan chucked as she slid into the seat next to her. She moved Dani's hair over right shoulder and placed a plastic cup into her hand. "Drink."

Dani looked down at the cup to see the amber liquid, raised it to her nose and grimaced. "Scotch?"

Morgan raised her finger underneath the cup and lifted it to Dani's mouth. "Best cure all." She kept the hold on the cup, making Dani drink it. "So, why don't we go upstairs, get ready and meet two gorgeous guys for dinner?"

"I...I don't think that's a good idea."

"Phffttt.., please," Morgan smiled as she stood up from the chair and extended her hand. "Come on. You need this. That man wrote you a fuckin song Dani. The least you can do is put on a smile and fuck those bitches. To hell what they think! You need this and Jensen needs this. You tell those rumours to go fuck themselves in the ass."

Dani shook her head and giggled, feeling better. "You have such a mouth on you when you drink."

Morgan winked and took the last drink out of the cup. "Eh, Jared loves it."

Dani took her hand and placed it in Morgans' and drew her into a hug. She sighed. "Thank you Morgan. You are a great friend to me."

Morgan laughed and patted her on the back. "OK, enough of the chick flick moments, let's go get ready for our men."

********  
Joshua paced back and forth in front of the television set. He had just watched the eleven o'clock news and was cleaning up the dishes, when TMZ came on in the living room. The show grabbed his attention w;hen it mentioned the top stories.

"Does Jensen Ackles have a new girlfriend? See the pictures and decided." The show flashed a picture of Jensen and Dani hugging outside of a restaurant.

"That bitch!" He cursed. Joshua sat down and watched the show. When it came to the story, the host spoke of the man he hated. The man who was taking his own family away from him.

"Does Supernatural actor, Jensen Ackles have a new woman in his life?" The TV show began to show pictures of Jensen at the conference. "At the Supernatural Convention, Jensen had eluded that he was seeing someone. He then closed out the panel by taking questions from the audience. IT was reported that he was serenading the crowd. Sources have informed us that, Dani Ellington is the mystery woman." Joshua let out a breath as a picture of Dani came on the screen. It had been taken just outside the hotel. "Sources also tell us that Dani was the main reason Jensen divorced his wife."

For the first time in a year, Joshua smiled. He felt his phone vibrate and flipped it open. "See the news?"

Joshua smiled as he wrote back. "Fantastic job. YOU will be rewarded. Keep following her. Get something juicy."

He threw the phone on the bed as he walked over to his dresser. He slid the drawer open and stuck his hand inside. When he pulled it out, he took out a photo from underneath the socks and underwear. He smiled as he kissed the photo. "Don't worry baby," He smiled as he looked at the photo of Dani. It was taken from across the street, her blinds were open and she was wearing nothing but a bra and panties. He smiled as he slid his hands down his Pjs. One step closer and they could be together, forever.


	10. Chapter 10

_Mac's Diner_ was a rundown burger joint in the rough part of L.A The vinyl booths that were lined against the outside wall, were torn and cracked. The tables were covered with cheap, scratched laminate. The entire diner had a permant odor of grease and sweat.

Joshau sat at one of the tables, a scowl on his face as he watched low life after low life come through the door. The neighbor hood was poor part of the city, and he did his best to dress down, but with the Mercedes parked outside, he stuck out like a sore thumb.

Outside the window, a dark blue SUV caught his eyes as it pulled into the parking stall. The man that got out was a younger, muscular man with short blond hair and a scar that extended from his right eyebrow, down across his broad nose and ended on his cheek. Joshua was pleased.

The man looked around the grease trap, then his eyes met Joshua's. He slowly made his way through the diner, his large girth trying to fight around the tables.

"You Ellington?" His tone was gruff, with a hint of a Scottish accent.

"Walsh?" Joshua asked, looking up at the giant of a man. If anyone could teach his bitch ex wife a lesson, it would be this man.

The man nodded as he sat down at the table, grabbed the upside down mug and motioned to the middle age waitress, perched by the bar, waiting for something to do. Joshua looked at her in disgust as he noticed her tits were starting to sag, creases along her mouth and eyes and her waist was thick.

The man looked at Joshua as he stirred his coffee. "So, you said you need someone followed?."

Joshua slid an envelope across the table as he looked around the diner. ""This is my wife, technically ex wife. I need dirt."

"What kind of dirt? Because, well, that's gonna cost you extra."

Joshua motioned to the brown envelope. "Everything you need is inside. I need anything that might disgrace her publicly." Joshua paused for a moment as Welsh opened the envelope and took out a plane ticket. 'She's head into Vegas tomorrow afternoon. My inside helpers helped start the rumor. I need something that will push it over the edge. I want to make that bitch pay for leaving me."

Walsh grinned at Joshua as he looked up from the smaller envelope that was crammed full of cash. "No rules?"

Joshua grinned over the mug. "Anything goes." He stood up and extended his hand out in front of him. "You have the number for the disposable phone. Call me when you have something on the bitch."

She ast in the booth and watched as Morgan and Jared danced. She couldn't help but notice the washy she danced on him, grinding her lower half into his. She took her tequila and downed it, grimacing at the burn in her throat. She wasn't sure where Jensen had gone to, he had told everyone he had to make a phone call, but that was 20 minutes ago.

"So, what's it gonna take to get you out there?"

Dani tore her gaze away from the dance floor to see that Jensen had sat next to her, she half smiled. "I don't dance."

Jensen smiled at her. "Oh come on, Shorty, everyone dances."

He took her hand and her her onto the dance floor where an upbeat song came over the speakers. He put his hand on her hips as they began to dance. He slid his hand around her upper back and pulled her tighter into her. He felt her stiffen and he raised his head to see the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

Dani shook her head and placed her head on his shoulder. 'Nothing." She flet him stop dancing and she looked up to see the look on his face.

"Dani, this is n't going to work if you don't let me in. You can't keep shutting me out."

"I don't mean too!" Dani raised her voice causing several people to look in their direction, including Morgan and Jared. "Alright, fine. Then you tell me who you were on the phone with Jensen?"

Jensen let out sigh and looked around the crowed club. "Not here. Give me a second."

Dani watched as Jensen walked over to Jared and whispered something in his ear. Jared looked over at her, nodded and then reached into his pocket and handed Jensen the valet ticket.

Jensen took her hand and wound her through the dancing crowd and walked outside where he handed the Valet Attendant the voucher. As they waited for the car, they were both in their own heads. The fate of their relationship was hanging in Jensen's head, why Dani was stressing on how to tell him about her past. Ten minutes later, the black Escalade pulled up tot he curb and Jensen opened the passenger door and helped Dani into the truck.

For the first ten minutes, Jensen drove the SUV towards the beach, an awkward silence between them. The only time he spoke up , was if she was in the mood for a fish taco and some beer.

That's where they sat, in the back of the SUV, the hatch opened and a blanket underneath them. They ate in silence as they watched the waves crash to the shore.

Jensen didn't pressure her, he let her sit there next to him, wrapped up in her own little world. When she did speak, an hour later, he tore his gaze off the water.

"I met Joshua in college. He was a senior and I was a freshman. We met out a party and he seemed so sweet and funny. We dated on and off for a few years. We broke up for a while and then met again through mutla friends. Six months later, I was pregnant with Sophia." She paused and took al ong swallow of her beer. She felt Jensen's free hand take hers, his thumb caressing her knuckles. "He wasn't thrilled aobut the idea of having a kid, so, we broked up. He wanted med to have an abortion, I wanted to keep the baby."

"Must have been a hard choice," He raised her hand and kissed the back of her hand.

"IT was, but the moment I heard her heartbeat for the first time, I fell in lvoe with her. I graduated with my business degree and I helped my Nana with her bakery. Sophia was about a year old, when Joshua came back into our lives. He wanted to be a father to her, so I let him. Before I knew it, we were married a few months later."

"Is that something you gregret?"

Dani bit her lower lip as she blinked back the tears. "I wanted to be in love with him. He was so good to Sophia."

"What changed?"

Dani let out a breath as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and looked down at Jensen's hand holding hers. "His father died. They were pretty closed and it changed him. He was the inheritor of his dad's estate and he got everything, but it wasn't enough. He got into drugs. And...and..that's when..." She sighed as she paused, not wanting to continue."

"Dani," Jared leaned over and, put his finger on her chin and turned her head towards his. He leaned in and gently placed his lips on hers. "It's OK."

Dani stared into his eyes, knowing she could be safe with him. "He started to abuse me. IT had always been verbal, pointing out my flaws after I had Sophia. Then, when he got into drugs, it became physical. Each time, he apo9logized. Buying me jewelry, taking me on lavish trips. Each time, I was stupid enough to forgive him."

"Hey, look at me Baby Doll, you are not stupid," He smiled and brushed her hair back from her face and kissed her. "You are the strongest woman I know. You're raising two girls and you have your own business."

Dani raised the hem of her skirt and ran her finger along the puckered flesh of her thigh. Jensen reached over and slid his hand over the tops of hers, following the lines of the scar. "This wast he night, I told him I was leaving. I had just found out I was pregnant with Gracie. I had been so careful on not getting pregnant, but, I found out that he had switched my birth control. He did it to trap me. So, when I told him I was leaving him, he hit me. I was standing near the stairs and when the slap came, I must have stepped backwards. I must have misjudged the step." She let out a breath as she closed her eyes on the memory. "I remember, lying at the bottom of the steps, my leg broken and he was laughing at me."

"Why isnt he in jail?"

Dani sighed. "That's because of who he is. Joshua Ellington, son of Mark Ellington, a well known producer. When Joshua inherited the business, he also inherited the power. His lawyer convinced the jury, that I was the one that started the fight. He was leaving me for another woman and I snapped. He had just been defending himself."

Jensen let out a sigh as he pulled her in closed to him, cradling her head into his chest. Dani let out a sigh as his smell wrapped around her, the steady lull of his heartbeat, calmed her. " I will never let that happen to you, ever again." Dani closed her eyes as his voice vibrated her body. "IF you want me."

She elt out a sigh as she moved her body so she could straddled him. She bit her lower lip as she wound her hands around his dark blue tie and pulled him into a deep kiss. She pulled back, her grey eyes dark with her lust, her lips swollen and wet from their kiss. "I want you Jensen." She smiled as she rolled her hips, making him groan. "All of you."

Jensen growled as he grabbed her hips, placing his lips on her neck. She purred as he lightly nipped her skin. "That can be arranged."

Welsh sighed as he tightened his hoodie and trudged through the sand, a pair of binoculars bouncing on his massive chest as he made his way to a table.

As he sat down n the table, he noticed a flash of headlights in the parking lot. He turned his head and smiled as he saw the black SUV pull into one of hte stalls that faced the ocean. He took the binoculars to his eyes and smiled. They were no ordinary binoculars, they had cost him a fortune. They were fitted with night vision and picture abilities. Oh, his boss was going to be very pleased on what he had found out, and this as th big fat icing on the cake.

As he watched the occupants engage in a heavy make out session, Walsh smiled. Frame after frame showed Dan and Jensen as they made love in the SUV. This, Walsh agreed, was going to be a little extra.


	11. Chapter 11

He opened his eyes, adjusting to the darkened room. He wasn't sure what had woken him, but he felt a warm body pressed up against his front. He let out a sigh as he buried his nose into her hair, his arms slid around her waist, locking her in place. She let out a sleepy sigh as her bottom wiggled against his front.

"What time does your plane leave?" Dani let out a huge yawn as she felt Jensen's hand slid down to her lower stomach. It must have been her half awake mind, but for just an instant, she felt a pang in her heart as Jensen rubbed her stomach.

"IN a few hours. I'm gonna miss you. Won't see you till Sunday." Jensen and Jared weren't able to make the whole convention, due to filming issues. He wanted to bring her along, but his manager put his foot down on that one. The rumors were getting out of hand and something had to be done. So, he was going to talk to Jared and get his input. No more secrets.

She rolled over to where she was facing him. She smiled as she slid her leg over his stomach and straddled him. She let out a sigh as she laid down on his chest, his arms hugging her to him.

It was quiet as she lay there, feeling his hands slowly rub up and down her back. As much as her brain was telling her to run far away, her heart was telling her she needed for him to stay. But, there was something he needed to know. Something that could change their relationship.

"Jensen?"

"Hmm?" His chest rumbled as he spoke, vibrating her cheek.

She took a moment to gather the right words to say. They never really had talked about where this was going, but she had to know. "W..Where is this going?"

"You mean us?"

Dani raised her had to look at Jensen and nodded, biting her bottom lip. " ..is this just a fling?"

Jensen moved up wards, wrapping his arm around her back as he sat up into a sitting position, wrapping her legs around his waist. He took his hands and cupped her face in them, making her look at him. "This is not a fling Dani. I didn't think I was ready to start a relationship after the divorce, but then I met you. Dani, look at me." He cupped her chin as she looked down, bringing her up face to his eye level. "I love you... Ssshhh.." He put a finger on her lips as she opened her mouth to speak. "I know you're not ready to say it and I don't want you to stay it until you are ready."

"You m..m..might change your mind."

"Honey," He leaned in and placed his lips on hers and then pulled back. "Nothing will ever change that. And I mean nothing."

Dani moved her eyes down to the bed. "I can't have any more babies."

When Jensen let out a chuckle, she raised her head up and frowned. "Oh..hey..I didn't mean to laugh. I just thought you were going to tell me you were wanted for murder or something...Dani..." He bit his lower lip as he smiled at her. "I love you."

Dani let out a sigh as he began to nibble on her collar bone, gasping as his lips traveled up her neck, taking a second to take an ear lobe in his mouth, his tongue running along the shell of her ear. Her body shivered in response. She was so amazed at how this man pleased her.

His mouth met hers in a fiery kiss and she moaned as he scooped his hands under her bottom, slid her legs out from around her waist and laid her down on the bed, his body coming on top of hers.

She raised her hips up, asking for him, but instead, he slid off of her and to the right of her. Before she could complain, his mouth slid over her nipple, his teeth tugging on the sensitive skin. She was a little shocked at how rough he was, but it felt so damn good. Their love making had been slow and gently before, so she was a little curious what he was capable of. She let out a groan as she wound her fingers into his hair, locking him place. He smiled around the taught peak as he flicked his tongue and then blew on it.

His lips found her ear, his breath hot on her skin as his hand cupped her breast, slid down her flat stomach, over the flare of her hips, touching her lower stomach, than brushed over her mound.

Dani let out a gasp as his fingers teased her opening, lightly brushing against the hot, moist center. "Tell me what you want me to do, " Jensen growled into he ear.

"T...touch me..." She breathed as he kissed her neck.

"Like this?" His middle and index finger slid up her mound, finding the bundle of nerves at the center. Dani gasped as she arched her body up off the bed, her head tipped backwards.

"Yessss!" She moaned. God, no one had ever sent her over the edge like he did.

Jensen closed his eyes and relished in the sounds Dani was making, but, she was too quiet. "Let me hear you baby. Let go.." His index finger slowly rubbed as he slid the rest of his fingers inside of her, feeling the heat. She let out a loud moan that sent a smile on his face. He felt himself stiffen as he kissed her breast, working his way down her stomach. His tongue ran circles around her belly button, biting the skin on her hip, which sent her arching her body against his hand. " You want more?"

"Mmmmhmmmm," She whimpered as he slid down the bed, kissing her outter thigh."I need to hear you, or i"ll stop." He grinned as he knelled up in bed. He took her right leg and spread it open as he positioned himself between her legs. He ran his hand up and down her leg, getting closer and closer to her center. He looked down at her and smiled. Her eyes were closed, her mouth slack, her cheeks flushed, she never looked more beautiful. He stopped rubbing her thigh. "Dani."

Her eyes flew open as she noticed him kneeling over her, her right leg in his hand. "Hmmm?"

"Look at me." He growled.

She let out a shuddered breath as his fingers found her moist center, slowly moving into her, his thumb brushed her clit. She bit her lower lip as her body arched off the bed. She wanted to look away, feeling so self conscious about her body, but the look in his eyes, reassured her.

She closed her eyes as she felt her body tense, but when he stopped touching her, she looked at him. He slid up her body as he kissed her body on the way up. He captured her lips as he slid his tongue into her mouth.

"You are so beautiful Danicka." He placed his forehead against his as he moved his hips forward. He let out a sigh as he slowly slid his tip inside of her,stayed there for a minute, feeling her body envelope him, than moved out of her. She was confused as she felt him get up off of her and moved off the bed.

"Jensen.?"

He pointed to the edge of the bed and then extended his hand "Come here."

She took his hand as he slowly placed her on the edge of the bed, her toes balancing on the floor.

He could feel her trembling as he knelled on the floor, taking both legs into each of his hands. "It's OK,' He began to kiss her knees, his tongue swirling behind her knee. This was uncharted territory for Dani, being so out of control. Sure there had been other men before Joshua, but she never let go. With Jensen, however, there was no choice in the matter. This man could make her purr while pushing buttons she never knew she had. Who knew that feeling his tongue flick along her knee that she would be so close to loosing it.

When his warm tongue slid over her nub, Dani threw her head back, her arms braced behind her, her legs trembling in his hands. She tried to close her legs shut, but Jensen lifted his head. His pupils were dilated, his cheeks flushed. She felt butterflies take flight in her stomach. He actually gave her fucking butterflies, she was sure it was a myth.

With a hungry growl, he dipped his head back between her legs and began tease her into a fit of moans, sighs and cries. She reached down and took his face in her hands as she lifted her head up and looked down between her legs. At that moment, while still running his tongue along her slit, he looked at her.

Her orgasm took her by surprise. His name was a chant on her lips as she squeezed her legs against his head, threw back her head and came with the loudest moan on her lips.

He stood up from the floor as he sat next to her. She slid her legs over his lap, rose up a little as she grabbed his erection and guided him into her opening. She threw back her head as her body stretched to accommodate his girth. Jensen let out a growl as he dug his fingers into her ass cheeks as he moved her hips in a slow circle. When he slid in all he way, he thrust his hips upwards, grabbed her hips and guided her up and down on him. Faster and faster, she rode him.

The room was filled with their cries, the smack of bare skin and the creak of the mattress. Jensen let out a loud growl as he thrust his hips hard into her.

Once, twice and on the third one, stopped her movements as his body tense as he came into her.

"Are you sure you want to do this Jensen? I mean at a convention full of rabid fans?"

Jensen had his head resting on the back of the seat, a ball cap low over his brow and his eyes closed. He listened to the roar of the planes engines, hearing the flight attendants going through the pre flight check list.

"they need to hear the truth, "Jensen said without opening his eyes. Sitting on his lap was the latest tabloid and it turned his stomach. Normally he wouldn't even bother with this trash, but the picture on the front angered him. He was used to the media in his face all the time, but Dani was new to this.

He had been in the airport gift shop, waiting for his flight and trying to find Dani something. He had chosen a penguin and was about to purchase it, when he spotted the tabloid at the cash register.

 **Who is the mystery woman seen with Supernatural actor, Jensen Ackles. Inside source gives us all the scoop.**

Jensen opened his eyes as he felt his phone vibrate. He lifted it up to his face and smiled to see the name on the screen. **Hope you have a good flight. I miss you already.**

He let out a sigh as he placed his phone into airplane mode and tucked it into the carry on bag that was under his seat. Three days to think about if this was the right thing to do or not. He had to be careful and not scare Dani away.

Sitting near the terminal, waiting for her flight to Vegas, Dani stared at the message screen seeing her words on the screen, but nothing from him. Several different scenarios flashed through her mind. He was already tired of her. Maybe going to Vegas was not such a great idea. She still had time to get a flight home.

"E...excuse me?"

Dani lifted her head to see a girl in her late twenties, wearing a black Supernatural tee shirt and jeans. "Yes?" She turned her head to see that Morgan was still inside the gift shop, trying to but a magazine for the flight.

"Are you Dani? Jensen's Dani?" She lifted her phone to show Dani the picture she had on her phone. It was a picture of her and Jensen outside of a restaurant in Los Angeles.

"Ummmm...yes...yes I am."

"Can I get a picture with you? Oh man, my friends are going to be so excited that I met you! You are just gorgeous in person, do you mind?"

Dani looked at her for a second, trying to comprehended what was happening as the woman sat next to her. "Sure." She put down her phone, fluffed her hair and leaned her head against the woman's and smiled.

"Oh thank yo so much!" She smiled and extended her hand. "Emily..I think I sat next to you at the convention in L.A."

Dani looked at the woman with the spiky short dark hair and smiled. "Yes, yes we did."

Emily stood up from the chair and adjusted her carry on bag on her shoulder. "well...hope to see you in Vegas!"

"Yeah, you too." Dnai looked down as she felt her phone vibrate in her lap. She smiled as she read the text.

 **I'm breaking the rules for you. Texting you somewhere over Colorado. I'll call you when we get on location, Love, JA.**

"Wow, love?"

Dani turned her head to see Morgan holding two cups of coffee. She expteced the cup and put her phone to she sid, feeling her cheeks burn. "He said it, last night."

"Shut the fuck up!" Morgan screamed as she slapped Dani on the arm. "He did not!"

"Ssshhh," Dani lowered her voice as she noticed several people looking in their direction. "He told me."

"And let me guess, you sat there and didn't say anything." Morgan shook her head as she took a sip of her coffee, looking out the window. "You chickened out, didn't you."

"no!" Dqani sighed ass he picked her cup. Damn, Morgan was so good at reading her mind. "Yeah...I guess I did."

"Look at me, girl." Morgan turned sideways and put a hand on Dani's thigh. "You have a gorgeous, hunk of a man drooling all over. How can you resist that?"

Dani sighed. "Need I remind you of Josh."

Morgan snorted and waved her hand at Dani. "I hated Josh the moment I saw him. Always pegged him as a weasel. But Jensen," Morgan slapped Dani's thigh. "He's a catch."

Dani looked around the terminal and noticed several women were looking in her direction, whispering and pointing. Was it worth all of this? Was he worth it?"

He sat at the desk, his eyes on the screen of his phone, his fists clenched so tightly, his nails dug into the tender skin of his palms. With a roar, he sat up from the chair, sending it crashing to the floor.

He yanked open the offie door and pushed a very startled Brittany out of the way. "Joshie...where are you going?" She quickly ran up the steps trying to keep up with Josh as he barged his way to the master bedroom. "Joshua! Stop! Talk to me."

Josh yanked open the closet door and turned on the light and headed to where the suitcases were located. He selected a black carry on and threw it on the bed.

"I am going to Vegas," He walked over to the suitcase and dumped some socks, underwear and several shirts and pants. "You are staying here, packing your shit and getting the fuck out."

"Josh..."

Brittany let out a cry as he grabbed her by the upper arm and threw her up against the wall. He placed his upper arm into her throat and leaned into her face. "Listen to me bitch...don't you EVER back talk me again. IF you're shit ain't out of her by the time I get back, god help you."

With a growl, Josh let go of her hold, yanked the suitcase off the bed and stormed out of the house. But the time he arrived, he would have his bitch of an ex wife ruined.


	12. Chapter 12

Morgan and Dani had been the best of friends since Dani moved next door to her in Austin, Texas.  
When her father died in a plane crash, Dani's mother moved them to be closer to her side of the family, which Dani protested to. All her friends were in Arizona and she felt so out of place in this Texas town. But when she went to school that falling fall, she quickly became friends with the boisterous, but pretty Morgan.

Dain's home life was not ideal and Morgan watched her friend crumble. Her mother had married a rich man and Dani loathed him. She always told Morgan that there was something about that man she couldn't pin. Dani wanted out of the house, but Morgan pleaded with her to finish high school then the two of them could leave anywhere they wanted.

Fate had a hand in that deal. When Morgan's grandmother died just a few days after graduation, the opportunity presented itself to the girls. Morgan's grandmother had left her apartment in Vancouver Canada, completely furnished and located in the heart of downtown.

Violet Powers owned one of the most talked about bakeries in Vancouver. She built her empire and was even able to open up an online business as well as the store.  
That was all left to Morgan and she joined forces with Dani taking over the business and watched it take off.

Then Dani met Joshua and everything changed. At first, Joshua seemed like the perfect gentleman. He was tall; he had dark hair, piercing blue eyes and a million dollar smile. What sweetened the pot; he was a very well-known celebrity agent. But when Dani became pregnant with Sophia, everything changed. He became more controlling, more jealous and mean. It pained Morgan to see her friend struggling with what to do.

When Morgan met Jared, she wasn't expecting to every have a serious relationship. She hooked up with guys when the mood struck her, causally dumping them when she grew tired of them. But Jared was different from anyone she had ever known. He was kind; he was gentle and so very smart. It didn't take her long to fall fast and hard.

With a sigh, Morgan pulled the magazine from the back of the seat in front of her and flipped through the magazine looking for the damn drink menu. For the past few days, she had this constant heartburn and it was really getting old. She turned her head to see that Dani was asleep in the seat next to her, her head resting on the small window and her buds placed inside her ears.

Morgan looked up from the magazine to see a few rows ahead of her. Two woman in their late twenties were huddled to gather, whispering about something. Morgan quickly guessed what the topic was about, when they looked over in their direction.

"Bitches," Morgan sighed as she returned back to her magazine.

They had no right to whisper and gossip about Dani or Jensen. They were both special people who did not deserve what life had handed to them. Dani had been trapped in a verbally and physical abusive marriage and Jensen was married to someone he didn't really love. When his girlfriend had gotten pregnant, he did what he thought was the right choice. He knew that Carrie was only with him for his fame and money, he knew how upset Jared was at him for even doing what he did, but Jensen had his reasons. If they knew the real reason Jensen got divorced, they wouldn't spew such hatred.

* * *

"This has to be some mistake."

Dani walked into the two queen suite, her mouth hanging open as she saw the view from the opened curtains. The suite had a view of the strip and she walked out on the balcony, smiling as she grabbed the railing and looked down at the traffic below her.

This was not the suite her and Morgan had booked. When they had checked in, they were both shocked to learn that they had been upgraded on this floor, where the staff and crew were staying. This meant the same floor as Jensen.

She heard the patio door swish open and she turned her head to see Morgan holding a vase of flowers. "We each got one, this one's for you." Morgan smiled at her as she handed Dani the vase of yellow and white daises.

Morgan walked back inside the room as Dani sat the vase on the table and scooted a chair up and sat down. She noticed a small envelop that was poking up from the flowers. She slid out the card and smiled as she noticed his neat handwriting.

 **I hope you traveled safe. Cyber date? I'll text you.**

Dani smiled as she placed the card against her lips as her fingers ran over the yellow petal of one daisy. She plucked it from the vase and placed the petal under her nose and took in the deep smell.

Daises had always been her favorite flower. She would spend countless summer afternoons at her mother's side as she planted the flowers. They had come in a variety of colors, but Dani's favorite was yellow. It reminded her of the bright yellow sun that shone under a hot Texas summer day. Now, that memory was replaced with Jensen. For the first time in her life, could she actually be falling in love with him?

* * *

She had spent an hour pacing back and forth in the suite, the tip of her nail in her mouth. Morgan had tried to get her out of the suite, to go check out the sights, but Dani was upset about something. All Morgan could get out of her, was that Jensen was going to talk to her over Skype.  
After Morgan left to go sightseeing

, Dani walked outside on the patio, placing the phone on the table and a bottle and glass of wine. She was on her third glass, when she felt her phone vibrate.  
She took a moment to fluff her hair, take a huge gulp of wine before she hit the button. In a second, his face popped up on screen and she felt her heart flutter just a second.

"Hi."

Jensen smiled at her as he leaned back in the couch he was sitting on. "Hey, just wrapped up filming. Still on set, got to go back at in four hours."

"You should get some sleep," Dani smiled as she grabbed her glass of wine.

"I wanted to see you first." Jensen smiled as he lowered the cap over his eyes. "So, enjoying Vegas?"

Dani stood up from the table and walked over to the balcony and turned where the strip was behind her. 'yeah, got a suite with a bitching view."

Jensen let out a laugh as he watched her walk back to the table. 'I'm glad you like it. I'm right next door to you. So, I will be here Saturday evening. Doing a concert that night. Would you like to come with me?"

"As your date?"

"Of course. I, uh, think it's time we make it public."

"Jensen, do you think that's such a great idea?" Dani sighed.

"I talked to my manager and he thinks that if we keep hiding it, then it's gonna be suspicious. I think by coming out with our relationship…"  
"And that is?" Dani felt her heart thudding in her chest, feeling the anxieties begin to creep in, when that happened, her doubts began to surface.  
"Dani, I think it's fair to say that we are together. Boyfriend, girlfriend."

"Oh my god," Dani let out a breath. Hearing him say the words she had been thinking, cast out any doubts that she might have had. She leaned forward, grabbed her wine glass and took a healthy sip. She leaned back in the patio chair. "Jensen."

'Yeah," He smiled into the screen.

"I,uh,.." She let out a breath, closed her eyes and counted to five. "I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

"Jensen, I..uh…I love you."

Jensen was in shock as he heard Dani say those words he had just recently told her. He didn't think she would ever say those words to him. He was recent that this relationship wouldn't hold on to the fact that she would never open up to him. After his recent split from his wife, he was doubtful he even wanted that again. Finding out what she did to him and the secret she kept for ten years, damaged him.

"Jensen?"

Jensen knew he was taking a moment to respond to her confession; he just had to find the right words. He needed to be honest with her about what he found out just a week ago, something that could possibly change their relationship. He was about to answer her, when an urgent knock sound on his trailer door. He turned to the lap top and sighed. "Dani, I'm sorry. Can you give me just a second?" He switched off his camera as he got up from the couch and walked to the front of the R.V, bent down and opened the door.

"Cliff, hey what's up man?"

Jensen took a step back as he let the six foot four man into the trailer. "Urgent meeting. Rachel is coming down. She needs to talk to you."

He sighed , took off his cap and scratched his head. "OK, give me a minute here to wrap up something."

Cliff gave him a forced smile and patted his back as he exited the trailer. He sat back down on the couch, put the computer in his lap and opened the camera back up. Dani was sitting with her knees to her chest and a nail between her teeth.

"I..is everything OK?" Her voice was strained, letting Jensen hear all the emotions that were just below the surface. Her bottom lip was trembling as she struggled to control herself.

"Yes, just a meeting with my manger, Rachel. And, Dani. I love you too. I'll call you sometime tomorrow on my break and let you know how it went."

"O..OK…night."

Jensen let out a slow breath as he closed the computer and placed it on the couch. He grabbed his black jacket and opened the door to see Cliff was waiting for him. Not a word was said as Jensen slid into the backseat of the black SUV. As the car pulled away from the filming location, he tapped his fingers on the seat.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the SUV stopped in front of a local coffee shop and Jensen was led inside where he saw a woman with dark hair and a blue business suite. She smiled as she saw him walk up to the table, sliding her chair back as she stood up to greet him.

"Jensen, so good to see you. How's Jayden?"

"She's, uh, good. So, Rachel. Want to tell me what this is about?" Jensen took off his jacket and draped it over the back of the chair as he sat down. "You don't just call an emergency meeting at eleven o'clock at night."

"Well," She smiled as she reached for the packets of sugar, tore one open with a red nail and poured it into the cup of tea that was in front of her. "I just think we need to touch base here."

"You mean, talk about my relationship with Dani."

Rachel laughed and adjusted the black horn rimmed glasses on her face and placed the packet of sugar next to her cup. "Actually, yes. I'm concerned about her safety hanging out with the two of you. Word around the convention is pretty serious."

"It's not true."

"Hmmm hmm." Rachel sat back and placed her hands on the table, her long nail tapping out her annoyance. "SO, what happens when the last news gets out in the open, hmm? How do you think it will look to Dani, when she finds out that you are still married Jensen."

"Dammit." Jensen sighed as he leaned back in his chair and placed a hand over his face. He ran his hand down to his chin and shook his head as he leaned forward. "This might cost me Dani over some technicality?"

"I know it sucks Jensen, I know it does. Dammit, I was actually surprised and a little happy to see you cheerful. But you have to tell her truth." Rachael leaned back in her chair as she slid out a drawer. "And another thing. I am hiring security for her and Morgan."

"Security? What for?"

Rachel sighed and handed Jensen a piece of paper. "Got word that Emily Valentine is at the convention."

Jensen sighed a she looked down at the paper to see it was a copy of a security camera at the registration desk. It was of Dani an Morgan were at the desk and standing behind them was a tall blond haired woman. Her hair might have been different, but Jensen recognized her. But when he knew her, her hair had been brunette.

When Supernatural was just in its first season, Emily had been cast in the show as a demon. There was an instant attraction and Jensen ended up hooking up with her. The relationship turned south when Emily became fascinated almost fatal attraction on Jensen. So, he ended things. After that, she made it her mission to following him to every convention. She made it her mission to make Jensen's relationships hell.

Emily had sat the bait for Carried, dangling a hot young actor in front of her face. Emily wanted to prove that Carrie was not faithful, and sadly, it proved to be true.

Jensen was ready to end things with Carrie, until she drop a huge bombshell; she was pregnant.

He threw the paper on the desk and slid his chair back. He stood up and looked at Carrie over the desk. "I hope you have some one good."

"Only the best. He's arriving at the hotel this afternoon."

Jensen looked at her for a moment than slammed the door behind him. How much more shit could he take before he lost it?"

* * *

She held up the lacy black night-gown, holding it to her body as she looked at herself in the mirror. Yes, she agreed that Jared would very much love this on her.

She felt her phone vibrating and she took out her phone from her purse as she looked at the number. "Well, I was just thinking about you."

"Hmmm...thinking of what?"

Morgan smiled as she held the slinky black night gown against her body again and turned to the right, then to the left. "You will have to see." She walked to the cash wrap and laid the nightgown on the counter and patiently waited for the sales attendant.

"Are you alone?"

"Oh, it's gonna be that kind of call?" Morgan slid the nightgown to the lady who had arrived at the counter. The woman raised a heavily penciled eyebrow as Morgan responded.

"I wish." Jared sighed. "Still on set. We have an hour lunch, so while I'm waiting for my food, I thought I'd call ya."

Morgan laughed as she haned the sales associate her card. "Ahh, you thought of me before food? I'm touched."

Jared chuckled, then his voice was a whispher. "Is Dani near you?  
Morgan nodded to the woman as she handed the bag to her along with her credit card. "No, she's at the hotel. Jared, what's wrong?"

"I shouldn't even be telling you this, because it can't get back to Dani. Not yet, at least. But I wanted to tell you, because she's going to be needing a friend pretty soon."

Morgan slowed to a walk, almost colliding with a woman who was in front of her. "Jared…you're kinda scaring me here. What is going on?"

"It's about Jensen. He found out some pretty troubling news a couple of weeks ago. And he's not sure how to break the news to Dani."

Morgan slowly sat down on the bench as Jared quickly told her the story. She put a hand to her mouth as her face grew pale. She had to tell her friend. She had to prepare her for the bomb that was about to explode and it was going to destroy Dani.


	14. Chapter 14

_Morgan let out a sigh as she shut the door behind the man that stood on her porch. It had been a disastrous first date with a man she had hoped had potential. He had been a regular in the bakery and she finally got up the courage to ask him out on a date. She had been so excited about this date. Kevin was handsome, rich and drove a sweet ass Mercedes. But that's where the attraction had ended. Kevin had no sense of humor and only wanted to talk about politics._

 _As she threw her keys on the small end table by the couch, the phone in the kitchen to begin to ring and it took her a second to realize that's what was ringing because nobody ever called that line._

" _A….Aunt M..Morgan?" A little girls voice sobbed over the other line._

" _Sophie?" Morgan clutched a hand to her chest as she heard the little girls' voice over the line. "Sophie. Where is your mommy?"_

" _Aunt Morgan…can…can you please come here? Mommy and Daddy were in a huge fight and he hit her..." Her voice was low. Morgan guessed she was whispering._

 _Morgan quickly walked to the living room as she grabbed her keys, slamming the door behind her. "I'm on my way Sophia. Is your dad still there?"_

" _No..no…but I can't hear mommy"_

" _Where are you at?" Morgan reached her car and stuck the key in the ignition and turned her wrist, bringing the powerful car to life._

" _I'm in my room. With Gracie."_

 _Morgan felt tears slid down her cheeks as she slid around the corner. She knew this day was coming, but she always wished the girls weren't home when it happened. "OK, Sophia. I need to you to open your bedroom door and see if you can see her, OK? Can you do that?"_

" _Y..eah.."_

 _Morgan slid to a stop at the light, impatiently drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. "Sophia?"_

 _The sound that came over the other line sent a chill up Morgan's spine. "Mommmy!"_

Morgan slowly stepped off the elevator as the memory had washed over her. She tried to stop thinking about when she did arrive at her friend's house to see a scene straight out of a horror flick.

Dani had been laying at the bottom of the stairs, blood on her forehead and she was unconscious. What troubled her more than anything was seeing Sophia holding her mother's head, silently pleading for her to wake up. She never wanted to see her friend hurt like that again, but, she was just about to deliver some troubling news. Morgan owed it to her friend to prepare her for what was about to come.

Morgan let out a tired sigh as she raised her hand to knock, but the door suddenly opened and she took a step backwards. Towering in the door, was a huge wall of muscle. The black tee shirt that he wore strained against his huge chest and arms. Morgan noticed that _Smith and Wesson Security was_ across the front in red letters.

With dark eyes, the man glared down at Morgan, his forehead creased into a frown. "Can I help you?" His booming voice seemed to vibrate her very soul. This man was massive.

"M...Morgan."

"It's okay Waslh," Dani's shaky voice called from inside the hotel room, "She can come in."

Morgan slid by Walsh, who kept his eye on her and walked into the darkened hotel room. The large curtains on the panoramic window was closed. Located on the king sized bed, was the bluish glow of a lap top, letting Morgan know this is where Dani was located.

"Dani?" Morgan moved closed to the bed to see that the blue bedspread was covered with crumpled up tissues. Dani was sitting up, her back leaning up against the head board, the computer placed in her lap. Next to her hand was her phone.

"I didn't want to believe it Morgan."

"B...believe what?" Morgan slowly sat down on the bed next to Dani and saw she was looking at a message board. "Dani, what is going on?"

Dani sniffed, wiping her eyes on a fresh tissue that was streaked with black. "I..I got...a call from Jensen..just twenty minutes ago." Morgan let out a sigh as she closed her eyes, she was too late. "He..he." Dani hiccuped as she let out a strangled sob. "He said that his divorce didn't go through last month. Some stupid clerk forgot to sign one little sign and it was thrown out."

Morgan let out a laugh as she patted Dani on the hand. "Hey, that's not so bad. So, it's just a little bump in the road. You two will figure it out."

"He broke up with me Morgan. How in the hell are we gonna figure that one out."

"He did what?" Morgan blinked at her friend in shock. "W..why would he do that?"

Dani let out a sob as she shut the lid to her lap top and threw it across the comforter. "He..he said that he had to think about Jayden. If..if we are dating and he's still married, it won't look good."

Morgan let out a sigh, leaning her head against the headboard and turned to look at her friend who was sobbing. She slid an arm around Dani and brought her in for a hug. "Tell me what you want to do?"

A minute later, Dani looked up at Morgan, her cheeks stained with her black mascarra. "I..I want to leave Vegas."

"OK, and go back to Vancouver?"

"No," Dani sighed. "I want to go to my mom's..in Texas."

Morgan let out a sigh as she realized she had to let Jared know that plans had changed. She had planned for Jensen to fly out to Austin during Thanksgiving, spending the day with her. But, she realized with a sad sigh, that was not going to happen.


	15. Chapter 15

****SMUT*****

Soft knickers and whinnies greeted her as she walked to a red barn that sat in the far corner of the property. Stuffing her hands into the pocket of her denim jacket, Dani walked along the dirt path where the barn stood. Flanked on its sides, were picket fences that ran the length of the 20 acre property. This is where Dani had been born and raised, on this very farm. Her father had been a well known breeder for quarter horses, but she wasn't interested at that stock today.

Instead, she opened the barn doors, instantly hit with the smell of hay and horses. A few nickers welcomed her as she walked into the barn, the setting sun settled on the floor beams, highlighting dust and hay int the wood.

In rows of two were five stalls, each filled with a horse. As she walked along the left side, she greeted each horse with a soft stroke on their noses. Each horse had a name, hand picked by Dani and each horse had a story. They had all been hand raised by Dani, a job that was lovingly passed on by her father. She took pride in working each horse, learning their personalities and traits. Dani had a way with the huge animals, right down to even the most troubled horse.

As she walked down the dusty aisle, she heard a nicker in the last stall and a huge, black head poked its head over the iron rails. Dani smiled as she saw the horse, a Frisian stallion by the name of Maverick. He had been a birthday present from her father when she turned 16. Maverick was very picky about who touched him, forging a strong bond between the animal and Dani.

"Hey, there handsome." Dani laughed as the huge nose sniffed along her jacket, looking for a special treat. "Hold on." She reached into her pocket, taking out a carrot. "There you go." She ran her fingernails softly up and down the black nose as the horse crunched on the carrot. "Hey, you wanna go for a ride?"

As the horse nosily crunched the carrot, Dani took hold of the halter and led the huge animal out of the stall, his hooves pinging on the wooden floor as the stallion followed his master. Before all of this had happened between her and Jensen, Dani was going to introduce him to Maverick. She knew deep within her soul, that her beloved horse would come to love Jensen. Just as she had.

Dani paused just outside the tack room as this thought hit her full in the face and she felt the salty tears sting her eyes. She had loved Jensen, but did she still? She had been on this ranch for a week and a half and every waking moment was stuck on him, no matter how hard she tried to vanish them. She angrily shook the thoughts from her mind as she walked into the tack room and grabbed a grooming brush.

"Men are stupid," Dani sniffed as she ran the comb along the glistening black coat. She was a little surprised that Maverick was in such great condition. Usually when she came to visit her mom and step father, the horse was always in a sort of disarray. His mane would be tangled and his coat would be dull. Someone was taking good care of him.

After a few minutes of brushing out the straw, Dani collected the English style saddle and placed it over the massive back, along with the bridle. She placed her right foot into the stirrup and with a huff, lifted herself into the saddle. As she grabbed the reins and steered the horse out of the barn, Dani took in a huge breath as she closed her eyes and tuned into the sensation of being on a horse again.

Oh how she had missed this, the feeling of being one with an animal as she felt the massive body move underneath her legs. She and Maverick had such a bond, that she didn't even need the reins. With a renewed sense of vigor, she reached down and patted the huge neck. This is what she needed to heal.

/***/

Two thousand miles away, in Seattle Washington, Jensen wasn't fairing any better. It had been two weeks since he found out that Dani had left, with no word, and his heart broke. Morgan wasn't saying very much about what happened , or how Dani found out about the problem with his marriage. He tried to explain it to Dani's friend, but she just turned a blind eye. He would get to the bottom of this, one way or the other. Despite her threats, Jensen was suing her for the end of his marriage. He didn't care at what cost or what it might do to his career. If it meant having Dani in his life again, then so be it.

HE looked up from a magazine he was trying to distract himself with, when he saw his security team walk into the green room. He used to love conventions and meeting fans from all over the world, but it was hard to get into them when all he could think about was _her._ Oh, how he missed her smile, her laugh, her body.

"Five minutes."

Jensen gave him a slight nod and looked over to see that Jared was on the phone, talking to Morgan more than likely. Their relationship seemed to be going strong and Jensen tried to be happy for his best friend, his brother, but it depressed him. Jared was respectful in not trying to flaunt it around him, but Jensen couldn't but help see the happiness radiating from his friend.

Even if Morgan wouldn't give him the scoop on Dani, Jensen could always count on Jared. The two had such a great bond, that they couldn't keep anything from each other. Jensen was a little happy to hear that she wasn't dating. So that was a good sign. That meant there was hope.

"OK baby, I love you too..and I can't wait to see you...one more day...I will I promise." Jared's face lit up as he let out a small chuckle, the dimples erupting on the side of his mouth.

Jensen returned back to the magazine as Jared ended the call and he cleared his throat. "How's Morgan?"

"She's..uh..fine," Jared pocketed the phone into the pocket of his jeans and looked over at Jensen. "Dani's doing good as well. She's staying at her mother's ranch. Morgan invited you over for Thanksgiving. She doesn't know if Dani will come or stay at her mom's."

Jensen knew his daughter missed Sophia and he had to bury the hatchet for his daughter's sake. He took out his phone, and flipped it open, looking at the background picture. It was one he had taken just a month ago, and it made his heart race.

She was standing at a window, a blue curtain up against the front of her, her bare back facing him. She had turned her head to look at him and he couldn't be help snap that picture. She had looked like a true goddess.

He quickly scrolled through his address and found her number, hit the text button and typed out. **I will be in Austin in two days. Jayden is asking to see Sophia. Can we arrange it? J**

 **/***/**

Jared had never been more tired in his life. He had gotten into Austin late, thanks to a flight delay, he wanted nothing more than to tumble into his soft bed, and sleep for three days. After the cab dropped him off at his his home, he threw the luggage next to the door, tossing his keys on the table in the foyer. He would worry about unpacking till the morning.

He walked over to the security panel on the door, entered his code and locked the front door. The house was dark, but he knew it very well, finding the stairs with ease. He unbuttoned his shirt as he walked down the hallway to where his room was located. When he crossed the threshold, he stopped, admiring the scene on the bed.'

He stood in the doorway, his leg crossed over his ankle, his shoulder up against the doorjamb, looking at the woman in his king sized bed. Nothing looked so good than her on the comforter, wearing. _.oh god...was that see through?_

"You are perfection."

Morgan giggled, tossing her head back. She was lounging across the bed, her left leg was bent, her toes moving up and down her right one. His eyes traveled up her bare legs, to where the red and black negligee was placed over her body.

"I went shopping." She looked down at her cleavage, lifting up the tie with her french tipped nail. She flicked her eyes up at him, seeing how dark they were. She loved seeing him so turned on.

"I..I can see that," Jared's voice was low, deep, his arousal mounting. This woman wasn't even touching him and he was about to loose his load in his pants. He moved his palm down his stomach to the bulge that rested just below his belt. He was so very hard.

"Come here." Morgan moved her finger in a _come hither_ motion and he didn't have to be asked twice. "Do you like it?"

Jared was kneeling at her right side as he moved his hand up and down the silk. "I do, but I think this would look better on my floor." He reached up for the tie, but a smack on the back of his hand made him stop.

"It's my turn Jared, to please you." She purred. She was up on her knees as she hooked her hand up under the hem of his shirt. "Would you like that baby? For me to please you?" Her finger raked up and down his hard stomach, feeling the muscles twitch.

"Yes." Jared moaned.

She undid the rest of the buttons and tossed the shirt onto the floor. He groaned as her lips kissed his stomach, her hands sliding the zipper down. As he wound his hands into her hair, she took his long, thick length into her mouth. She wasn't kidding when she said she would please him. He was grunting as she thrust his hips in time with her mouth, amazed at how deep she let him slid into her heat.

"Morgan," Jared grunted as a shiver ran through his body. He threw back his head as he tensed up, ready to spurt his load into her mouth. But, before that could happen, he found himself on his back.

Before he could sit up. Morgan slid onto his lap, stroked his cock a few times before sliding him into her. Jared threw back his head as her tight pussy squeezed his cock, feeling as if he was going to loose it.

"Don't come," She growled. "I've been thinking about riding this cock for days." She rose up and down on him, her large breasts jiggling with each thrust.

Jared put his large hands on the soft flesh, squeezing them as this beautiful woman rode him. He grunted as he thrust his hips forward, the tip of his cock finding her sweet spot. "God..Morgan..." He sat up, wrapping her legs around his waist, his large hands pressing hard on her hips as he moved her back and forth on him. "You have to come baby...Please.." His voice was strained as he tried to hold back his release. His thumb moved down her stomach as he found her clit and furiously rubbed.

Morgan threw back her head, her body arching backwards as Jared rubbed her clit. His warm mouth found a nipple and he greedily sucked on it as he thrust his hips upwards. "Jaaareeed!" Morgan groaned. "Ahhhh...Yes..."

He grunted as he felt her body squeezing him and with a hard thrust upwards, he spurted deep inside of her, groaning as she milked him. He ran his hands along her sweaty back, bringing her body closer to his. It took him a minute before he could find his breath.

"Good god baby," Jared smiled as he placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"Welcome home," Morgan smiled as she kissed his lips. She let out a sequel as Jared flipped her on his back, pushed her legs apart and began to please her with his mouth.


End file.
